Foolhardy Decisions
by headyzest
Summary: A foolhardy decision made them go their separate ways. Now when they have both moved on with their lives, fate brings them together but will there only be more foolhardy decisions..not good with summaries, so please just give it a shot..btw its an AU
1. Reminiscence

This is my first venture and I'm already having difficulties with the editing and publishing section. Well this story has been in my head for a while, so giving it a shot. Its loosely based on one of Babara Bradford Taylor's novel...forgot the title...well that's me, always forgetting something or the other.

Anyways as the summary goes, the story is based on a foolhardy decision made when they were young, making them go their separate ways. Now fate has bring them together again, under different circumstances, but what choices and decision will they make. Ichigo- rukia in the lead with other pairings. Hopefully you'll like it.

Disclaimer: if i owned bleach, I wont be reading this story. so until then, Kubo Tite is the sole owner.

* * *

**FOOLHARDY DECISIONS**

The old photograph was all he had of the days long gone. The faces looking up from it had all changed. They had all went their separate ways; each following his/her own path. The promises made were all broken. Yet every-time he looked at it, the memories came flooding as if it was just yesterday.

"_Duck!Incoming", she yelled._

_But it was a tit bit late; he turned only to meet with a water balloon right at his face. She was rolling on the ground laughing. Unfortunately for her, he didn't think it was funny at all._

"_You good for nothing midget, wait till I get my hands on you". He saw a garden hose, grasped it and before she could make a dash, let it lose on her._

_She was screaming but he couldn't care less. After a good 3 minutes, he stopped. This time she was the one dripping wet and he was the one laughing. With a cat's agility, she jumped on him. He was caught off guard and they were at it, again. Wrestling in the soaked ground, both covered in mud._

"_You two at it again. Sheesh, when will you two ever grow up?" They were too busy trying to outdo each other that they didn't hear him coming. Only when the water hit them, did they realize. The two of them looked up to find him holding the hose with an evil grin. They both yelled at the same time, "No Renji!". _

"_Sorry, I can't miss such a good opportunity", Renji said and with that he aimed the hose at them._

He chuckle at the memory. They were all so young and carefree back then. They were so close, like a family, but ended up being drifted away. Life was never as it seemed to be.

The phone rang and he snapped back to reality. It was his PR/agent.

"Yes, Nanao".

She said, "I hope you haven't forgotten about the press conference regarding your new movie".

"How can I when I am the protagonist of the movie".

"Well can't help it. I have to be on my toes whenever its anything related to you".

"Sheesh. You sound like a mother hen".

"Then I'll add that to my resume too. Anyways I'll be with you at the press meet. The limo will be at your door at exactly 12:30 pm".

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yes. Don't say anything about your personal life"

"Will you quit yapping? And when did I ever talk about my personal life in public".

She sniggered and said, "I am your PR. I am supposed to always advise you on these stuffs".

"Great help you are". He hanged up and glanced at his watch. It was already 12:00. He went to the dressing room and checked himself. An open black waist coat on top of a white and grey striped shirt paired with a black jean pant and dark green loafers. It went well with his bright orange hair and amber eyes.

He went back to his room, took his cell phone and placed the photograph on the stand near his bed. With one last glance at it, he left the room and his house to promote his latest movie.

The old photograph showed four kids, two boys and two girls, around the ages of 10 all stupidly grinning. One boy had red hair and was in a crouching position with a girl, having short black hair, in the back pulling his hair. The other boy had orange hair and he had his hands around the other girl's neck as if trying to strangle her. That girl had raven black hair with a loose strand between her eyes. She appeared as if she was trying to remove the hands and at the same time pose for the picture.

* * *

an abrupt end but have to built the momentum....hehe...now i know how hard it is to write a story..all the other authors out there, you have my utmost respect and support..

So how was it?(gulp)...this is really scary..anyways though its my first story, i'll stop it if you guys don't like it.

I'll appreciate it you can spare a moment and share your thoughts and most importantly, your honest opinion on whether i should continue or burn it...^_*

Plz review....


	2. Doors to fame

wasn't sure whether i would continue the story or not but the 3 reviews i got was an encouragement...so here's the second chapter..hope you wont be disappointed...gawd...in the first chapter, i was suppose to write 'writing' and instead wrote 'reading' in the disclaimer section..  
the sentence came out "if i owned bleach, i wont be reading this...blah, blah.." ...oopsie...

Disclaimer: kubo tite..kubo tite...kubo tite...still cant find my name in anything with the name 'Bleach'

* * *

DOORS TO FAME

The limo reached its destination; one of the swankiest hotels in Japan. It was renowned for having most of its guests as celebrities, business men and the big shots of tinsel town. "The Hogyoku", stood in the heart of Tokyo and it was owned by a private organization going by the name of 'The Shinigamis'.

The entrance to "The Hogyoku" was packed with people, mostly girls of all ages and the paparazzi. He was not even bothered by all the hullabaloo that he was creating. Listening to his IPod, he merely nodded when the chauffeur told him that they had arrived. Taking his own sweet time, he removed the headphones and from the cabinet in the limo, took out his shades. He put it on and signaled the chauffeur.

The limo door opened and he was out into the glitz and glamour world. A world, in which he has created a niche for himself with sheer determination; not to mention luck. The screams and the flashes of light whatsoever had no effect on him. It was often said that he was chiseled out from a block of ice- Cold with an exceptional physique. The word 'smile' never came within his vocabulary, for he hardly smiled. He was famous for his signature scowl.

He walked briskly to the entrance door. Standing by the door was his PR/agent Nanao Ise. She always maintained formality to the T. If he was known for his scowl, she was known for her formal suits. Never to be seen without one. On this particular occasion, she was wearing a pink cashmere suit. The knee length skirt and the fitting jacket was so Chanel. Her hair was pinned up and she was carrying a black tote bag with a blackberry in her hand.

As he neared the doors, she spoke over the blackberry and adjusted her glasses. She ended the call and looked at him. "Well I might say, you managed to keep us all waiting only for 15 minutes today…….I am impressed".

He shrugged and said, "Well I came, didn't I?" The doors opened and they were in the lobby. The interiors of "The Hogyoku" never failed to take one's breathe away. It was gigantic. Towards the left from the entrance were the lifts and the reception was on the right side. Straight on was a long passage with colossal pillars scattered along the length of it. The pillars made it appear as if it was connecting the floor to the ceiling. It was gold in color with delicate and intricate designs. The length of the pillars was around 20 meters. The ceiling was pristine white and hanging from the middle of it was an immensely striking chandelier. The floor was bold black with a polish finish. The walls were muted with a mixture of brown and gold, giving it an ethereal look. The texture of the walls was craggy and not smooth. Paintings by renowned artist graced the walls. It was simple, elegant and classic.

At the end of the passage, there was a massive staircase. The stairs were dark red with a matte finish and the railings on it were gold, with a polish finish. Adjacent to the staircase, there were lifts. The staircase lead to the conference hall. It was a vast room, adorn with all the modern amenities. Green plants of different varieties were placed around the room to create a fresh ambiance. It was in this room that the press conference was taking place.

The moment he entered the lobby, the security guards appeared and escorted him. He had always liked "The Hogyoku" for its simplicity and perfection. Instead of taking the lift, he proceeded towards the staircase. He was someone who appreciated the fine arts, and paintings by famous artist were something he would not miss having a glance at. Picasso, Leonardo, Michelangelo……the name Leonardo Da Vinci rang a bell in his head and he remembered an incident.

_He couldn't make head or tails of what it was. All he knew was it was sketch. It looked as if a bear was wearing an orange wig or something like that. He turned it upside down but still could not make anything of it._

_He gave up and asked her, "Was the hell is this supposed to be, it is extremely dreadful. How can anyone even draw this badly?"_

_A vein popped in her head and she punched his face. "That's supposed to be you. I drew you resembling chappy"._

_A hand massaging his face, he replied, "What?Do I look like some kind of animal? How was I suppose to know that when your sketching sucks"._

"_Just wait and see, I'll be a famous artist one day just like Da Vinci and you will take back your words", she smugly replied._

"_Da Vinci?"_

"_Don't tell me you don't even know who the great Leonardo Da Vinci is? He is one of the greatest artists of all times. His paintings are very famous "._

"_Tsk, whatever. You will be known for your so called sketches only when pigs fly"._

_That was all it took to make her blood boil. She screamed, "You strawberry idiot, I'll stuff that sketch down your throat"._

"_Ha, like you ever can midget"._

"_I can and I'll". She started to chase him. He was running for his life now. Whenever she says, 'I can'; he knows that she won't stop until she does what she had said. _

They were already nearing the conference hall. Nanao glanced at her watch, "12:50, late by twenty minutes. And keep a check on that tongue of yours. Don't be intimidating".

He scowled but said nothing. The door to the hall was closed. A man was standing at the door. He was wearing a white shirt with a light-blue faded jean and slip-ons. Blonde hair adorned his face with a loose strand of hair between his eyes. No one would have guessed that he was the director of the movie, the well-known Asian director Uruhara Kisuke.

"Well, well, well, at last. For a moment I thought you would chicken out on me", Urahara commented.

"Ah, will you cut the crap. Sheesh", was the reply.

Urahara chuckled, "Well then let's not let them wait any longer. Time to get the show on the road." With that he gestured to the security guards to open the door.

The entire room was filled with reporters and journalists. Urahara marched in and with a bow said, "Sorry for the delay but it seems the lead actor forgot about the press meet and had to be dragged from his bed by his PR."

Laughter filled the room. A grunt was heard from behind. Urahara grinned, "And now let me present the actor of my new movie. The very talented and Asia's raising star Kurosaki Ichigo".

The crowd started shouting and clapping. And amidst all the applauses, he entered the room with that famous scowl of his.

* * *

the story wasn't much, i know...i thought about not describing the places and characters that much but since its an AU, i had do since i wanted you all to see their world as it is in my crazy head..

but i'm not that good with buildings, as you can see i haven't described the exterior of the hotel except for its interior..but i guess u got the whole picture..

the story is centered in japan, and since i dont stay there...i would appreciate some help with the names of some famous places...

and lastly i hope that this time around, i ll get a lil' more reviews than the last chapter...and super duper thanks to the ones who took their time and reviewed,if it weren't for you i wont be writing this chapter.


	3. Doors to FameII

got caught up with lots of work and my server went cuckoo cuckoo that i didnt get any update alerts nor the reviews. thought once about not continuing with the story as it was getting harder day by day to get any free time. but fortunately got some free time, so hastily wrote a chapter and at the same time saw the reviews. though it was less, i got encouraged enough to carry on with the story. thanks to everyone who reviewed..

since its an au, most of the character's personality has been changed to fit in the story, but i tried my best not to divert from the original characterization.. and as i tried to finish it as quicly as possible, there might be lots of minor mistakes...so plz bear with it...

Disclaimer: Still Tite Kubo...

* * *

**DOORS TO FAME-****II**

"So your movie is set for a simultaneous worldwide release?"

"Yes. It's going to be released on the same day in the U.S and Japan. Across Asia and U.K, the next day."

Urahara Kisuke, the director of the movie was answering the questions asked by the reporters from all the major papers and magazines.

He continued, "This movie is a brainchild of me and my good friend. It's altogether different from all the other genres of movie. So we would like to see how the whole world reacts to it."

Numbers of hands rose up. "The one in the bottom left corner."

"Can you summarize what the movie is all about?"

"Ah…well the title 'Memories of Nobody' itself plays a part in the movie's plot-line. It's based on an imaginary setting, where there exist different worlds other than our very own. The story is centered around Kon, the character played by Kurosaki and the relation he develops with beings from such alternate worlds."

Again the hands shot up. "The guy in the middle third row."

"The female lead opposite Kurosaki Ichigo isn't here today?"

"She had prior commitments to another movie. So right now she is in China filming."

The routine was the same, the moment he finished answering the hands went up. "The one in the top right row. Third from left."

"This is for Kurosaki Ichigo. Is it true that you and Senna, the female lead, are seeing each other?"

The orange haired guy's scowl only seemed to grow deeper. His PR Nanao Ise was praying that he could keep his cool. His hand gripped the microphone. For a moment Nanao thought that he would create a scene. He was very protective when it came to his personal life.

Taking a deep breath he answered, "This conference is for promoting the movie, not for poking into the personal life of the actors. Stick to the movie or I'll end this freaking conference."

"Well Kurosaki-san has rightly point out the reason behind this press meet, so I would appreciate if you all could ask questions related only to the movie", Urahara quickly stepped in.

"Yes, the one in the right fourth row. The fifth."

"The movie boasts of an all Japanese casts as well as remarkable special effects. But will it appeal to the wider audience?"

"The script was such that it called for Japanese actors only. Apart from Kurosaki-san, Uryu Ishida and Toshiro Hitsugaya here play the other key roles. As for the special effects, it's the best out there. Most of the scenes involve special effects and we have collaborated with the best technicians from across the globe. So to that, I am pretty sure it will leave an impression on the audience."

The rest of the conference went smoothly with questions being thrown at all the casts. Toshiro and Ishida were very diplomatic, mostly giving short answers. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a child sensation; thrust into the limelight at an early age. At 20, he has honed his acting skills by being born in a family of actors. He was known to be a perfectionist; calculating and cold. He had turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair.

Uryu Ishida's rise to stardom was a story familiar with many. He had followed his dreams inspite of his father's disapproval. His father owned the "Yang Hospital", the best in Tokyo. After years of feud, his father finally accepted his decision. He had black raven-colored hair and blue eyes.

"This will be the last question for today. The guy sitting in the last left aisle".

"Ummm…this question is for Kurosaki-san. I know the questions should only be regarding the movies but ah…I don't think I'll get a chance to ask it again…"

"Just get on with it", Ichigo snapped.

"Thank you…well is it true that you were engaged once…..some years back?"

The room was filled with silence for a moment. Everyone expected the worst. Ichigo calmly asked, "And what might be your name?"

"Ah…its Hanataro Yamada of Glitz magazine". He looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

To the utmost surprise of everyone, Ichigo chuckled, "Well I wish it was true". The reporters went gaga over the remark. Unfazed by the uproar caused by his statement, he walked off the stage.

Urahara took the situation into his hands, "People…try to maintain the decorum. The conference is over, so we won't be answering any more questions."

The casts including Nanao caught up with Ichigo. "You just can't leave things as it is, can you? Always cause a racket", Ishida commented. "Jealous that you can never steal the spotlight?" Ichigo retorted. Before Ishida could reply, Nanao said, "You better be ready with an explanation to that antic you just pulled."

"Whatever, I just made a fabricated answer to make them go bananas". He picked up his pace, and headed towards the lift. One of the security guard at the lift saw the celebrities heading his way, so he hastily pressed the button and luckily one of the lift stopped at that floor. Ichigo quickly entered it and just as Nanao and the others were about to enter, he raised his hand and smirked, "If you all don't mind I would like to be alone for the time being. Don't worry a lift is surely going to stop by sooner or later." As the lift doors closed, he caught a glimpse of the annoyed faces except for Urahara, who was strangely grinning.

He was escorted to the back instead of the front entrance to avoid the frenzied fans. The limo was already there; his bodyguard opened the door. He stepped inside. The last question had really surprised him but being an actor, he was a pro at hiding his emotions. The thing that was nagging him was not only did he answer it but he also gave such an answer. "Damn", he murmured, "Why?"

Back at his apartment, he went directly to his room and took the photograph from the stand. Looking at the picture, with the memories dancing in his head, he finally got the answer. He lay down on the bed, placed the picture on the stand. Staring at the ceiling, he recalled his answer, "Well I wish it was true". Glancing at the photograph again, he realized that he got caught up in the past. "Tomorrow", he muttered to himself, "From tomorrow, I won't ever let the past get in my way." The last thing that he saw when he closed his eyes was a pair of violet eyes.

XxxXXxxX

Something kept buzzing in his ears and he couldn't sleep. Forcibly he opened his eyes to find the source of the disturbance. It was his phone. The caller id showed 'Red pineapple'. Reluctantly he answered it.

"What took you so long to answer?", the red pineapple alias Renji yelled over the phone.

"Jeez, pipe it down. My ears are staring to ache. And in case you don't know, some people like to sleep in on Sunday mornings."

"Ya….Well no one sleeps till 10 anyways. Get your lazy ass off the bed and come to my place a.s.a.p. Tatsuki is also here…" There was some sort of commotion and a girl screamed, "What the hell Ichigo?What kind of answers did you give at the freaking conference?"

He had totally forgotten about it. "Sheesh, fine I am coming. I'll see you guys soon." With that, he hung up. "What a pain?", Ichigo murmured and scratching his head, made his way to the bathroom.

While he was getting changed, another call came. He answered with a, "Yes?"

"Is that how you greet your sweetheart?", a purring voice greeted him.

"How's the filming going on?", he pretended he didn't hear the earlier comment.

"What a meanie…..well it's going great..China's great…everything's on schedule. So I'll be back next week. Miss me?"

"That's good to hear. I'll see you soon then."

"You haven't yet answered my question. Miss me?"

Hesitantly he anwered, "Yes, yes…I miss you. Alright?"

She laughed, "I miss you too. Anyways what's this I hear about you wishing you were engaged? Who was the lucky girl?"

"It was a made-up comment alright! I just said that to make the reporters go crazy", he snapped.

"I knew it. Sorry…I was just pulling your legs. Hey, they are calling me for a scene. I'll call you later. Bye and love you", she hung up.

Ichigo was glad for once she ended the call. He hastily changed and taking the car keys, he left for his friend, red pineapple's, place.

"Well it took you ages to reach", Tatsuki greeted him when he rang the door bell. He shrugged and walked into the house. "Yo, catch Ichigo", Renji threw him a canned drink. He almost dropped it, "You red baboon, at least give a heads up before you start throwing things at people."

Renji snickered, "Don't be such a wuss." Abarai Renji was the first Asian to win the FIFA Footballer of the Year. A man who was willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in. That nature of him has lead him to the place where he stands now. He kept his long crimson hair tied in a pineapple top-like ponytail, thus the nickname given by Ichigo.

Tatsuki Arisawa was their boyish friend. She had short and dark hair, spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She was a member of the Special Security Team of Japan.

"So what's with the answer, Ichigo? Don't give us any lame excuses", Tatsuki started.

"Sheesh..Why did I ever make that comment…it was just a lie, a cock-and-bull story to make the reporters go on a tumult."

"Like we'll accept that kind of a lousy answer", Renji intervened.

Ichigo grunted and raising his hands exclaimed, "Look there's nothing to it. It's just a fabricated lie. Give it a rest already."

Tatsuki slowly walked up to him and stared him right in the eye and said, "We are not just some friends, but the best childhood friends. We know you better than you know yourself. So cut the crap and be honest."

Ichigo was startled by her words. With a grin and defeated look he replied, "I see…..You guys are such a pain in the neck."

Renji, sitting at the couch countered, "Well that's what real friends are."

They all sniggered at the comment. Not one to give up, she asked, "You wanted to marry her?"

Ichigo went quiet and for a split second there was a pained look on his face. Without facing them, he answered, "You mean with Senna? I haven't once thought about marrying her..May be later but not now."

Renji chuckled, "Typical Kurosaki Ichigo. Always avert from anything related to her."

"Tsk…Ichigo, we know you don't love Senna that much to marry her. You have simply been filling up the void 'she' caused ever since the day she left", Tatsuki commented, "Besides you never let anyone of us mention her name…which has become a routine with us but you should know she's still a irreplaceable friend of ours."

He never thought he would be having this converstion, taking a deep breath he said, "That's not true. I love Senna. As to her, I didn't talk about her because she was the one who left us and broke the promise we made. I thought it was the best thing to do that time for all of us. But the past is the past, we have all move on. We are not kids anymore. Who knows she might even be married with kids of her own. And what are the chances of meeting her. All I am saying is we all have our own lives now….."

"That so? Then why don't you try saying her name aloud….?" Renji interrupted. Ichigo opened his mouth only to close it again. "Thought so. What you said is true…we have all moved on. But not you so do yourself a favor and stop living a lie."

"And Ichigo, just for the record, her name is Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia," Tatsuki chimed in.

XxxXXxxX

Somewhere else, a young woman was reading a magazine when the airhostess came and asked her to fasten her seat belt as they were about to land. The woman smiled and apologized for not being attentive. She fastened the seat belt and looked out the window to view her destination; her motherland, which she has not visited for the last 7 years.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom, "We will be landing in Tokyo…."

That's all that she heard. She felt as if her heart was about to burst any moment. The joy and anxiety mixed together was making her nervous at the same time happy. "7 years, what all must have changed in those years. I wonder how they must be", she thought. Her violet eyes closed as the plane's tire made contact with the runway. She was finally here after all those years.

* * *

just hope you all like it...reviews will be great... at least to keep morally boasted so that i continue with the story...hehehehe

anyways upto you...any suggestions will also be accepted...^_^


	4. Reflections

_**this has got to be the longest chapter i wrote...its really hard to write long ones coz m a person who always looks for a short cut...anyways i hope you all will like it...**_

_**and i want to thank all those that have spent their time in reviewing my story...since my server was going cuckoo cuckoo, i couldn't reply to all the reviews...so taking this space to thank you yet again...you guys keep me in line...^_^... the story will tend to have fluctuations every now and then according to the flow of the plot...**_

_**n plz bear with my silly mistakes**_

_**Disclaimer: i can never own Bleach, can i?**_

* * *

**REFLECTIONS**

The bell boy ushered her to the room. It was an amazing piece de resistance with more than a touch of sophistication; every detail set to impress, expansive living and dining room with ornate designs, majestic chandelier and plush furnishings. She slowly entered the room taking in the grandeur of the hotel room. Though it was magnificent, yet it had a touch of simplicity. There was a bar counter attached to the dining room. The bedroom boasts of a large room with a king size bed and a private balcony to take in the panoramic view of the city. Looking at the city from the balcony, she marveled at how it had changed.

She took out the iphone and dialed a number.

A chirpy voice answered, "Ah, so you have finally made it. Hope the hotel fits your taste."

"It's very lovely. Thank you for the arrangements."

"Not a big deal…..You take rest today. We'll meet up tomorrow. Anyway is there anything I can do for you?"

She vacillated about whether to ask or not. Finally she replied, "Umm…Well there's one thing….."

"Sure, just tell me."

XxxXXxxX

"Glad to be of help. I'll call you tomorrow then, Rukia", and he hung up.

"You are right. This is going to be interesting", he took a seat near her.

"I told you Kisuke", she grinned, "I am their godmother, though they might not know it."

Lighting a cigarette he says, "But tell me Yoruichi, why take interest only after I mention Rukia to you."

Yoruichi Shihōin, the editor and chief of Glitz magazine, had an amused look on her face. She answered, "Well I thought it was the best way to bring them together. They were the best of friends and…let's just say I know everything about them." She was a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she mostly kept up in a ponytail.

"So playing the role of a matchmaker?"

"No...That's upto them to decide. I am doing this to bring them back into each other's life once again. They are the two most stubborn and head strong persons that I know of. Always were like that since they were kids", she mused, "They are just too proud to accept the fact that they miss and need one another."

He chuckled, "Best friends eh….Whatever I just want someone who can control Ichigo's outburst"

"Believe me Kisuke, she's the only one who can set him straight", she answered with a devious smile.

XxxXXxxX

Looking at the number that Urahara send, she contemplated on whether to call or not. There was an inner turmoil brewing inside her. One part wanted to call but the other was reluctant. Not because she didn't want to but the thought that they might not want to have anything to do with her.

And most importantly, she didn't know if she was ready to face him after all those years. Just the thought of him made her tense. "How did it come to this?" she whispered.

She sat at the bed and gazed at her iphone. "It's not to be or not to be…..but to call or not to call, that is the question", she laughed quietly remembering the famous quote of Shakespeare.

XxxXXxxX

"It's not like that…." he said sitting down on the couch.

With a raised eyebrow, Renji questioned, "Then what is it like?"

Ichigo fumbled with the collar of his shirt. It was going out of hand and he had no idea how bring the conversation to an end. Getting his way with the reporters or others was easy but with these two, it was never easy. They knew him too well. With a grunt he replied, "Look….All I am saying is let it go. Whatever happened was in the past and we have outlived the past….."

"We all did, but not you two", Tatsuki interrupted, "We don't know what happen between you two. But I think it's high time you guys bury the hatches". Softly she added, "We were all best friends but you guys were more than that. And I know that you have never loved anyone as much as you loved her and you never will."

The words were a blow to him. He murmured, "That's not true…..I don't love her anymore."

Renji heaved a sigh, "We never said you still love her…..But because of you two, we have never kept in touch for the last 7 years….Think about it. Don't you think it's kind of lame?"

It was spiraling out of control. The conversation he never wanted to have. Thinking about her and that fateful day which changed their whole lives was a pain he never wanted to relive. He closed his eyes and thought about the next possible step. It was the only way out, so he made his last move. He grunted and said, "What's wrong with you two? We hardly get the chance to meet…..And when we do meet up, you want to waste it by blabbering about the long lost days…As Joker in Dark Knight said, 'Why so serious', I'm saying cool it and let's have a ball."

His two friends didn't see that coming. Tatsuki getting irritated snapped, "And where do you think you are heading with this?"

Ichigo simply shrugged and replied, "Nowhere….So how about we do this the usual way", rubbing his hands he continued, "I'll order the pizzas, Tatsuki….You get the drinks from the fridge and Renji…Get everything ready, we'll watch some movies or….would you guys prefer to go out instead?"

"Don't change the topic, you orange buffoon", Tatsuki shot back.

"Ah…I didn't change anything…I just wanted to do something else", picking up a cushion from the couch he threw it on her face, "Jeez…where is your sense of fun."

She didn't see the cushion until it was too late to step aside. It hit her right in the face. With an exasperated look she warned, "Do that again and I'll make sure you end up in the hospital."

"You couldn't avoid a mere cushion, and you are in the Special Security Team?" he stretched it, "Tsk…I wonder what's the world coming to…..and what are you going to do? Bust one of your special moves? Oh...I'm scared." He highlighted it further by acting all scared; trembling and hiding his face from her. In a high pitch voice he added, "Please spare me, I'm so scared…."

A vein popped in her head and cracking her knuckles she asked, "What did you say just now…Don't you dare make fun of the Special Security Team!" There was only a table separating them and before he could come back with a reply, she had jumped on him.

"Let go you wild cat", he shouted as they tumbled down on the couch. "First say you are sorry, you nincompoop", she yelled pulling his hair. Trying to detangle her hand her from his hair, he screamed, "Like hell I'll, you were the one who started it, freaking jungle girl."

"You were the one who started it, orangutan", she retorted. Being on top, she had an advantage, so raising her knee, she hit him in his solar plexus.

"Ouch, that freaking hurt...bitch", he shouted and grabbed her shoulder with both his hands to throw her off him.

Renji was staring at his two best friends trying to outdo each other. He didn't get a chance to say anything with the two of them not giving him an opening. Looking at them, he grinned. _Ichigo sure was a sneaky bastard_. He knew Tatsuki's shortcoming and he had utilize that to slip away from the talk.

Placing his drink on the table, he said loudly, "Hey you two, quit acting like morons."

Both of them turned towards the source of the voice. Sitting at the couch, Renji was looking at them with a smug look on his face. "And who's the bigger moron?"Tatsuki countered and grabbing a cushion threw it, with all her strength.

The cushion smacked him right in the face and he fell backwards. Getting his balance, he stood up with the cushion in hand and glared at her. "That really hurt."

"Ah…That was just a cushion…a fluffy thing…how could that have hurt you? Boy…aren't you a sissy?" she answered with a devilish grin.

"Then why don't you try it and let me know how it feels." He hurled the cushion at her. This time around, she was faster and as she moved away, it hit Ichigo instead.

"What the hell", he yelled and grabbing the first thing his hands could lay on, he threw it. The magazine struck Renji's chest. "Well, you ask for it", saying so Renji picked up as many cushions as he could lay his hands on and started throwing it at them.

Tatsuki jumped over the coach and hid herself from oncoming flying cushions. Ichigo while bracing himself for the collision, got hold of some of the cushions scattered on the couch and the floor. The instant Renji stopped; Ichigo seized the opportunity and assailed him with the cushions. As the two guys started to outdo one another, she sneaked with a pillow and hit them both on their heads.

"Forgot about me so soon….?" she said triumphantly.

They both were nursing their heads. Though it was a pillow, she had strike with full force plus her strength was almost at par with a guy. Grinning Renji answered, "Not even for a bit" and hit her with a cushion. Ichigo followed suit.

Soon it turned into a pillow fight with the three of them running around the room trying to hit each other as much as one could. It was just like the old days, goofing around with huge stupid grins plastered on their faces.

In the midst of it all, a phone started ringing. They all stopped on their tracks and look at one another. "That's not mine…..Renji it's your phone", Tatsuki remarked. "Oh ya…," Renji replied and searched for the phone. On locating it, he muttered, "It's an unknown number…How come?"

Ichigo sighed and walked upto him, "What how come…..either receive it or ignore it…it's that simple," and hit with the cushion.

"You ass," Renji yelled and answered the call, "Ya, hello?"

A soft but shaky voice asked, "Umm…Is this Abarai Renji?"

"Ya….And who are you?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I should have I introduced myself first…It's me Rukia."

His attention was caught by his two friends who were already getting started with the pillow fight. Ignoring them, he said, "I didn't hear you…Can you say it again?"

"Renji…It's me…Rukia…Kuchiki Rukia,"

He went rigid at the answer. Stammering he questioned, "Rukia, is it really you?"

Chuckling softly, she replied, "Yes. It's me…How are you?"

"My god, it really is you Rukia," he yelled.

Ichigo and Tatsuki turned towards him. Both were stunned by the name Renji just shouted.

"Jeez….after all these years you remembered us…where are you?" Renji asked.

"Well you won't believe it...I'm in Tokyo. I just reached."

"In Tokyo? You are here?" he screamed with shock.

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki knew by then that Renji was not bluffing. Dropping everything Tatsuki ran and jumped on Renji snatching away the phone.

"Rukia…you are here….In Tokyo? When did you reach? Where are you staying?" Tatsuki gushed.

"Tatsuki…." she exclaimed, "Yes I am in Tokyo…Arrived today…I'm staying at the Hogyoku."

"Yes it's me. Alright you just stay there. We are coming now," she stated, "Along with Ichigo, so see you in fifteen minutes." She hang up without waiting for her reply and turning to the guys she yelled, "So what are you waiting for...Let's go."

"What do you mean by 'see u in fifteen minutes'? You know it takes more than half an hour from here," Renji commented.

"Well not when I am driving….Ichigo you there?"

Ichigo had never thought he would be seeing Rukia, let alone hear from her. And this sudden call from her was like a bolt from the past. Something he was not ready to face for years to come. When Renji had first said her name aloud, he felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of his sails.

He was lost in his thoughts. "Ichigo!" He snapped back to find Tatsuki standing in front of him with an irritated look. "Glad to see you are still among the living…..So if you are done meditating shall we go then."

"Wait, go where?" he enquired.

"Well duh…didn't you hear me telling Rukia that we'll be coming to meet her," she replied.

"What?" he shrieked.

"Sheesh…Ichigo...Pipe it down," Renji groaned, "We finally hear from her after 7 years and you didn't expect us to jump on it? Tsk…Anyway you heard Tatsuki, let's go…She's knows you are coming too."

"What?" he shrieked again.

"Ichigo, are you a freaking girl? What's wrong with your ear? Do we have to repeat everything? Sheesh…Rukia knows you are coming too…Got it now?"

Ichigo slowly processed the words_. Rukia knows he's coming. He's going to meet her_. That was all it took to make his toes curl. "No way…You guys can go…I'm not coming," he protested, "No way…."

"What a scaredy cat? Who was going on earlier with 'we have all grown up, forget the past' and what not all….Whatever...you are coming. Enough of your childlishness," Tatsuki exasperated.

"Not happening. I'll meet her but not just today…" he pleaded.

"You never know she might just leave tomorrow," she said and nodded to Renji. Before Ichigo knew it, they were on either sides and had locked their arms with him. "Right then….let's go."

"Hey let me go…You can't force me….." Ichigo yelled but was interrupted by Renji, "Says who? Tatsuki get the car keys…I'll get the door."

"Hey…hey…hey…" Ichigo argued.

Turing a deaf ear on him, they proceeded towards the door dragging Ichigo, who was yelling, screaming and cursing them. They had only one thing on their minds and that was to meet Rukia, their old friend. And ignoring Ichigo came easily to them.

* * *

_**i have changed the pace a bit...and i know some of the characters are OCC...changing a plot tends affect the characters as well.. hopefully you all won't find it out of place...**_

_**being busy with work, i cant update that often...but ill try updating it every week or till i get tired to continue...unless there is reviews...**_

_**reviews would be highly appreciated and suggestions too.. **_


	5. Face to Face

_**i'm really sorry for not updating the story sooner... got laden with works...nwz hope this chapter would be upto your satisfaction...i have rewritten the chapter many times...n i've made this a long one, so keeping my fingers crossed that it wont be boring...**_

_**again i want to thank all that have reviewed n added the story to the story alerts...hope it wont be a disappointment  
**_

_**Disclaimer: not even in hundreds of years will i own Bleach**_

* * *

FACE TO FACE

"You guys know that I can call the police and charge you with kidnapping…" Ichigo whined.

"Why don't you do it…I would love to see what the police will do after they rescue you from your so called kidnappers," Tatsuki retorted.

Tatsuki was driving with Renji in the front and Ichigo in the back, sulking. The two of them had forced Ichigo inside the car and had not listened to a word he said. And to make matters worse, Tatsuki was driving exceptionally fast.

"Whoa…slow down…we are going to meet our friend not attend our own funeral," Renji commented as they nearly missed a collision with another car. Tatsuki just shrugged and stepped on the gas. Renji hastily fastened the seat belt and began to mumble some words to calm himself.

Ichigo, being tossed around in the back struggled to get his balance. "Oi…you trying to kill us or what?" he yelled, "Take it easy on the gas, you loose cannon!"

Tatsuki ignored the comment, simply concentrating on the road ahead. "We'll be reaching the Hogyoku in exactly 5 minutes," she said. There was a momentary silence as the atmosphere in the car turned tensed with Tatsuki stepping on the gas and the guys holding on to their dear lives.

The fleeting silence was broken by Renji shouting, "Slow it down….I don't want to die so soon…and I don't want the cops stopping us for speeding…doesn't make a difference even if you are in the Special Security Team…" He paused, "Hey why are we heading towards the back?"

"Coz' we are not going from the front…I don't ever want to be caught in one of your guys fan frenzy." She shuddered to think about the incident that took place some years back when the two had suddenly become celebrities overnight.

_They had gone out for a celebration on account of Renji making it to the national team. Renji was ecstatic and had insisted that he take them out for a treat. It was during the same time that even Ichigo's first movie was about to be released. She had just come back from training abroad and had no idea about the hype surrounding her friends. _

_They went to one of their favorite hangout place, a low-key restaurant that they always visited since they came to Tokyo. All along the way, Renji was blabbering about him representing his national soccer team. When they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by their usual waiter who led them to a table. As they were making their way to the table, someone squealed, "Oh my gash, its Kurosaki Ichigo." No sooner than that, someone screeched, "Isn't that Abarai Renji?"_

_And with that all hell broke loose. Tatsuki couldn't comprehend how all of a sudden people had surrounded them. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger with people shoving each other to either get their autograph or to get a better look or to touch them. The worst part was when the girl fans started pouring in. The girls were simply going crazy, shrieking Renji and Ichigo's name aloud. Matters only worsen when Tatsuki got squashed and pushed by the fans who wanted to get closer to their idols._

_The situation was getting out of hand as both Renji and Ichigo had no idea how to deal with their fans. Even the manager of the restaurant could only watch. It finally came to a stop when Tatsuki, as usual, lost her temper._

_She came to know that she had brought along her revolver by mistake. It was during all the jostling that she noticed the sharp pain to her thighs was caused by the revolver in her pocket. Without any hesitation she took it out and shouted, "If anybody tries to get close to Renji or Ichigo again, I'll shoot that person."_

_The buzzing sound abruptly came to an end. There was pin drop silence as the crowd eyed her. Some girls shrieked and ran away. Renji and Ichigo were both shocked and stunned. She signaled at them and commanded, "You two, now…let's go." _

_The two had at once moved at her command. Only after they were inside the sanctity of the car, did Tatsuki let her guard down. "Phew….that was something, wasn't it?"_

"_What the hell were you doing with a gun?" Renji yelled at the same time that Ichigo shouted, "Are you nuts taking your gun out on civilians?" _

"_Like you wussies could have done anything if I hadn't intervened," she shot back. The rest of the journey to the apartment was filled with the usual bickering._

That was the first and the last time that she had ever lost her cool in public and she was not ready to do it anytime soon. "So you get the big picture now?" she questioned as they neared the Hogyoku's back entrance.

Both of them remembered the incident very well; one that they would never forget even if they try. They had made it a point never to take Tatsuki out without a backup plan. Ichigo grunted, "Ya...whatever…just get it over with."

XxxXXxxX

Rukia just stared at her phone. Tatsuki had ended the conversation without letting her have her say. She was still processing the words that she had heard from Tatsuki. She was fine with them coming, but every time the name 'Ichigo' came to her mind, she couldn't help getting all worked up.

She knew that she couldn't call again and tell them not to come, for she knew Tatsuki too well. Even if she hadn't kept in touch with them for the last 7 years, they were her best friends. She knew that Tatsuki could be as stubborn as a mule. Stifling a laugh she mulled, "_Ni-sama was right, I did miss them." _

Walking to the balcony, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew that she could handle Tatsuki and Renji but Ichigo was altogether was another question. 7 years was not enough to get rid of her nerves. She had always told herself to forget everything and make it up with him; that thought had just kept extending from year to year. Getting agitated, she went back into the room. Just as she entered, her phone started ringing.

"Hello Ni-sama, I am sorry…I should have called," she hastily answered the phone.

"I believe you must have been tired after the long journey," a cold voice replied.

"No…it was fine...I just got carried away…"

"Don't bother yourself with the surroundings…get your work done as soon as possible and come back."

"Hai, Ni-sama."

"And let me know…I'll send the private jet."

"No. It's alright…I'll take the same flight home."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion or wish..." the voice curtly replied, "Attend to the matter at hand and return…"

Before she could say anything, the line went dead. She heaved a sigh. The dealings with her brother had always been the same, short and brisk. Ever since her parents passed away, her brother had taken the role of both her parents. Losing one's parents at a young age was tough, but the impact it had on her brother was worse. He had to take over his father's position as the head of Kuchiki Enterprises at the tender age of 21. As such it had a drastic effect on the siblings' relationship. Spending most of the time at work soon made them distant. He was cold and calculative, not to mention authoritative. And only two things mattered to him- his business and his sister.

Making her way to the dining room, she made herself a drink from the bar. Taking a seat in the living room with the drink in hand, she composed herself. "I _really need sometime on my own away from all the hustle and bustle_," she groaned.

Again the phone started ringing. Grumbling she picked up her phone from the table. It was from someone that she had totally forgotten to call. Muttering a curse, she answered the phone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry….I got carried away," she pleaded.

"Never mind, at least you reached safely…how's Tokyo?" a dispassionate voice replied.

"It has changed a lot…from the last time that I was here."

"Is that so? I see..."

"Don't ask questions if you are not interested," she stated.

"There was nothing more to ask," the voice coolly replied.

"Hmph…so how did the meeting with the Venus Corporation go?

"As expected…"

"It's a multi million venture and that's your answer? Doesn't anything excite you?"

"What more do you want? You knew before hand the outcome of the meeting…so there's no sense in elaborating."

"Sheesh…why do I even bother….anyways I'll be meeting with the director tomorrow."

"You will be back after that?"

"Depends…I still have no idea about his intentions."

"I see…alright then…let me know…I'll call you later."

"Wait...I…." she started but he had already hung up. Staring at the phone, she pondered how all the men in her life were either cold or downright insensitive. "_No use cracking my head thinking about them_," she mumbled. Just as she was about to relax, the door bell rang.

She jumped from the sofa. Dealing with the two men in her life had totally made her forget the impending reunion with her friends. Taking a sip of the drink, she walked to the door.

XxxXXxxX

"I'm warning you Ichigo…if you try to run away again, I'll hunt you down and shoot you." Tatsuki was getting irritated with her friend's antics. After they entered the hotel, Ichigo had tried to slip away. It was the first time that she had ever seen him buttering up his fans. She had literally dragged him by his ear till the lift.

Renji had acted like he didn't know them at all. Thankfully a bell boy was able to tell him Rukia's floor and room number. Only after they had reached her floor, did he let down his act. Now standing in front of the door, he looked at his two best friends who were already starting to bicker.

"Shut up, well you…you had to go and pull my ear in front of my fans?" Ichigo shot back.

"Well who ask you to create a scene?" she replied.

"What was I suppose to do…they are my fans...I have some liability towards them…"

"Liability my foot…you were just looking for a chance to run away!"

"Says who…you freaking female Hitler."

"You spineless sorry excuse of a guy."

Renji just shook his head and prayed that Rukia won't hear the ruckus his two friends were creating. He looked over his shoulders to find his friends already at loggerheads.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me…you can't even muster up your courage to face Rukia," she answered angrily.

At the same time, the door opened and standing by its entrance was a woman who had just heard the exchange of words.

"You idiots," Renji muttered. The two turned towards Renji to retort but found the reason behind his statement. Ichigo simply went numb at the sight. Tatsuki, getting over the shock, ran and envelop the woman in a tight embrace. "Rukia, it's good to see you again...I've missed you a lot," she whispered.

Rukia was surprised by the sudden bear hug by Tatsuki. "I have missed you too," she answered hugging her back. There was too many emotions running through her that she felt like she was about to break down any moment.

"Don't forget about us…" Renji joked. Slowly Tatsuki let go and stepped aside. Giving a toothy grin, Renji came and embraced Rukia. "It's been too long, Rukia…." he said softly. Rukia could only nod as the emotions tried to get the best of her.

After the heartwarming exchange, Renji stepped back to give time to Ichigo. Rukia closed her eyes and straightening herself, she faced the person that she had always been running away from.

Amber meet violet. Ichigo looked at the only woman that had managed to make him miserable. She was still the same. Petite, pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair with that one strand of hair which always hangs between her eyes. The only difference was she had grown a few inches; her hair had grown long and she had become feminine, which only made her more alluring and beautiful. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

She observed her childhood friend. She remembered the orange hair and the warm amber eyes. He had grown tall and has maintained his physique well. But he had changed; she could feel the cold vibe from him. "_Is it my fault_?"She questioned herself.

"Kurosaki…how have you been?" she asked.

Hearing her call out his name was a jolt. Collecting himself, he replied, "Fine…how about you Kuchiki?"

"Fine, thank you."

Renji and Tatsuki were amused with their exchange. "Sweet…you two are acting like complete strangers…give it a rest already…you two are still the same Ichigo and Rukia…so please stop with the pretence," Renji interrupted.

Ichigo eyed him and just when he was about to say something, he heard a giggle. He was surprised to find Rukia giggling. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "Is something the matter…Kuchiki?"

"Renji is right…" she answered suppressing the laughter, "We are not strangers…so how about it Ichigo…care to come in?"

Ichigo was taken aback when she called him by his given name. It brought back memories. Scratching his head he replied, "Well I guess so" and he entered the hotel room.

The three of them were sitting at the living room, as Rukia came in with the drinks. Offering them the drinks, she took a seat near Tatsuki. "I am really proud of you guys…you all have made it…Renji with your FIFA player award, Tatsuki with your Special Security Team and Ichigo with your acting," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks but how did you know about me?" Tatsuki inquired.

"Even though we haven't been in touch for all those years, I've always made it a point to follow all your steps…Ni-sama provided me with all the details," she replied.

"Well isn't it just like you…keeping tabs on us but not letting us know anything about you," Ichigo commented.

"Ichigo! That's going a bit too far" Renji hissed.

Tatsuki couldn't see her friend's reaction to the comment. Rukia had bent head slightly and hair was covering her face. But she knew Rukia too well; she knew that every time she took that stance, she was going to explode. "Rukia…are you alright?" she asked.

"Ichigo's right…I' m really sorry…I shouldn't have pry in your personal lives without your permission," she said with a smile. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys anything about me."

Her comeback was a shocked to them. She had become just like her brother, adapt at suppressing her emotions. They couldn't tell if she was angry or happy. It was as if she had put on a mask.

"Rukia…it's alright…So tell us, what have you been upto," Renji chimed in.

"Well, I am the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises," she stated.

That was a blow to them all. They had never imagined that a girl like Rukia would associate herself with business. As a child, she had kept away from her father's business stating that business was not for her. And to find out that not only was she involved with business but was the CEO, was a shocker.

"CEO? Since when?"Tatsuki asked.

"It hasn't been long…just from this year," she replied.

"Is that so…well congrats then," Ichigo said.

"Thank you…" came the monotonous reply.

"So did you come here for business?" asked Tatsuki.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she coldly replied.

All of a sudden, she had become all brisk and business like. She was no longer the Rukia they knew, but Rukia the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises. Ichigo could no longer stand it; getting up he said, "We are sorry for taking your time but we got some other appointment to attend. So if you will excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"It's not a problem," she answered.

Tatsuki and Renji couldn't believe the conversation that was taking place. Caught in the middle, they had no choice but to follow Ichigo. Standing up, Tatsuki said, "Sorry we have to leave, but we will meet again before you leave, alright?"

"It depends on if I get any time off from my work," Rukia nonchalantly replied.

Not one to step down, Tatsuki yelled, "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry…but times have changed."

"Times have changed? Really? Nice to know that...well then we'll be leaving," with that Tatsuki headed towards the door.

Ichigo followed her without a word. Renji looked at his friends. This was not a reunion he had expected. Sighing, he looked Rukia in the eye and said, "This is not you…don't interrupt…we have always been thinking about you…we tried but we couldn't contact you…we had no idea about where you were or how you were. And when you called, we were really happy that we could meet you at last. So don't parade around us with this act of yours." He walked away; stopping at the door, he said aloud, "This is not the end, we'll meet soon. Get your priority straight by that time." And he was out of the room.

All Rukia could do was watch them leave; she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. It took all of her will power to prevent the walls that she had created from cracking. She was a Kuchiki and she no longer had time to let emotions come in the way. Her brother's words echoed in her head. _"Rukia….remember you are the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises. Know your place from now onwards."_

Standing up, she looked at the door and mumbled, _"I hope you all can forgive me for everything."_

XxxXXxxX

The ride home was unexpectedly quiet. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Renji was driving for a change. Tatsuki and Ichigo had not even uttered a word ever since they left the hotel. And even Renji had no words to offer.

"Drop me at my place," Ichigo stated indifferently.

"Sure." Renji knew that after what just happened, it was better to let him be alone and cool down. They could always talk it out later.

The sun was already setting by the time they stopped at Ichigo's apartment building. "Well then I'll see you next time," he said and went inside.

Reaching his apartment, he went straight to his bedroom and dropped face down on the bed. A Sunday with his friends was all he had wanted but nothing had gone his way. From the moment he got up to the unexpected reunion, everything about the day simply spelt 'disaster'_. "Rukia…."_ He softly murmured the name. She was the CEO of Kuchiki Enterprises now. _"What is going through the heads of the Kuchiki siblings?" _he thought. But that was not the point, what he really wanted to know was why Rukia had acted in such a way. She was never cold to others, like her brother. "_Has those years really changed her?" _He contemplated. After all those years, she still knew how to get into his nerves. "_Damn"_ he hit the pillow. He was not going to let those violet eyes get its way with him again. Whatever might be, he was not going to cross paths with her again.

XxxXXxxX

"Ah….Rukia…nice to finally meet you in person," Urahara warmly greeted her.

"It's a pleasure…but I want to know…why a director would like to meet me?" She replied taking the seat that he had offered. The meeting was being held in the director's office. "Is it that you are interested in Kuchiki Enterprises? I was quite surprised when you said you wanted to meet me to discuss a business venture?"

"Quite far from it," he chuckled lighting a cigarette.

"Well then what is it?"

"If you don't mind, I'll tell you after he comes…" he answered puffing the cigarette.

"You mean there's someone else who's involved too?" she inquired.

"Yes but you don't need to wait any longer…I think that's him."

The door was opened by the director's personal assistant and behind her a man was yelling, "You don't need to see me in…I can do it myself and tell that goat face to go to hell." Urahara waved his hand and his P.A stepped aside. The man entered saying, "I told you so."

"Ah…just the man I was waiting for…" Urahara started, "Well let me introduce you to….."

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia?" Ichigo yelled at the same time.

Urahara grinned, "Well…Well…you two know each other? That's much better then…"

"What's the meaning of this, Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"Now…now… we'll get to it," he answered taking another puff. "I 'm in talks with Sony pictures to make a movie and it's going to be huge. So I want the best of everything." Sitting down he continued, "And I want both of you to be a part of it." He stopped to give them a moment to react.

Ichigo was shocked beyond words. "How do you…" but he was interrupted by Rukia. "So you want Kuchiki Enterprises to be a partner?" she asked.

Chuckling, Urahara answered, "I don't want anything to do with your company…what I meant was I want you to take the place of both the costume designer and make-up artist for the movie…I know I'm asking a lot but I have seen your works and it's a pity that you have stopped doing it."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo intervened. He looked at Urahara, then at Rukia. She had gone a shade paler and her hands were gripping the handle of the chair. He couldn't comprehend what was going on and how Rukia fitted in the picture. All he knew was he was not going to like it.

* * *

_**so how was it...too over the top or corny?i dont know...this time around also i have changed the outlook of the plot...**_

_**i dont know if i'll be able to continue with the story but whatever might be, i hope u like the story...n plz do review or give suggestions if any**_


	6. A TWIST

**_i'm really sorry for updating the story so late...i tend to get caught up with my work...i don't know how this chapter will be..i tried to finish it as early as possible and at the same time make it a long one...and also you might find it boring as this chapter deals with only one scene but i felt as if i needed to elaborate on it..._**

**_again thanks to all who have reviewed n added my story to story alerts...hopefully this will suffice for you all...and plz bear with the mistakes and grammatical errors..i didn't research that well on the movie world...hehehehe.._**

* * *

**A**** TWIST**

Recap**  
**

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo intervened. He looked at Urahara, then at Rukia. She had gone a shade paler and her hands were gripping the handle of the chair. He couldn't comprehend what was going on and how Rukia fitted in the picture. All he knew was he was not going to like it._

* * *

Ichigo, still standing, looked at Rukia who was sitting in a chair and then at Urahara who was smoking peacefully as if nothing had happened. He wanted to grabbed the director by his collar and shake him till it all made sense to him. No matter what he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Asking Rukia to be part of the movie was beyond his understanding. She was a CEO and that also not just of any corporation but of Kuchiki Enterprises. The corporation, which was one of the most renowned of all the Asian business companies, had gone on to become a powerful international corporation as well. It's headquarter was in New York, U.S.

"So what you mean to say is…you made me come all the way from New York for this business venture?" Rukia said sardonically. The director had caught her off guard with the offer but now she was getting irritated. To think that she had taken the flight to Tokyo for such a ridiculous matter was infuriating.

The director smiled at the respond. "Ah…as expected. But think again…if I had told you about my intentions…you wouldn't even have bothered to meet me. And how could I persuade you without a face to face meet." He took a puff, placed the cigarette on the ashtray and faced her.

If that was all part of his plan, she didn't like any part of it. "This is preposterous…so if you don't mind…I'll be taking my leave…."

"Before you leave can you answer just one question," he intervened and when he saw her still in the chair, he continued, "If my offer is preposterous, then why were you involved with the movie industry in the first place….it's not like I'm asking for the impossible." He stopped for a moment and started, "You were the one who desired to be a part of the industry. And when you are good at what you do, it's only right that people like me would want to approach you."

Ichigo just listened to the exchange between them. He still had nothing tangible to grasp on to. But from the conversation, he knew that he had no clue about Rukia's life.

"It was my mistake to get involved…but I have rectified the slip-up and have moved on….I wish you luck with your movie," she replied coldly and stood up.

"That's not what I heard though." She looked at him. "You wanted to be an artist but then the film industry beckoned you." His words hold her back. "You were so fascinated by it that you decided to join Istituto Marangoni in Milan. Not content with it, you took up make-up and special effects from EI School of Professional Makeup, California. Your first venture was as a costume designer…if I'm not mistaken the director as well as the producers were awed by your talent… and then for the second one, you decided to try your luck as a make-up artist…that time also you struck gold…everyone in the industry was talking about a newbie who showed great potential….but just like that you vanished."

Rukia was dumbfolded. How a stranger would know about her dreams and past was a mystery. When one of her friend had taken her to a movie set, all her dreams to be an artist disappeared. The movie world enchanted her and she felt herself being pulled by something she couldn't perceive. She was captivated and mesmerized by a world she was alien to. Apart from the production, directing and acting, she was enthralled by the costume and make-up. For her, making someone appear different was truly the work of an artist. So deciding on it, she told her brother who insisted on nothing but the best. She settled on costume designing and joined Istituto Marangoni. After finishing the course, she decided to again take up make-up artistry as well. Her first work as a costume designer was through the recommendation of the head of her Institution. Though her work was notable, she wanted to try her hand in the make-up department before immersing herself with costume designing. In that too her work was applauded. She was on a high but it was short-lived for she had to cut short her stint with the film industry. It had been a while since she had reflected on her actions but now she had to face it.

"Wait…so she has already worked in the film industry?" Ichigo asked. Every time he was learning something new. But the latter information was a bit too hard to digest.

Urahara faced Ichigo for the first time. He had forgotten that he was there as for a change Ichigo was quiet, which was not him at all. "Ah….you wouldn't know….have you watched the Dust Rebellion and the Zero Hour?"

Both the movies were Hollywood production and were blockbuster hits. "Of course, who hasn't watch or heard of it?"

"What did you think about the costumes in the Dust Rebellion and the make-up in Zero hour then?"

Ichigo thought about it. He had liked both the movies so he had no complaints regarding any. "It was good…but what does it have anything to do with her?"

Urahara chuckled, "But it does have everything to do with her….what if I told you that she was the one behind it?"

"Give me a break…her name didn't appear in any of the movie and if I do remember correctly, the names of the costume designer and make-up artist in the movies were not the same," he retorted.

"Yes…yes…you're right…it was Shirayuki and Fiorenza right?"Urahara asked. Ichigo simply nodded. "Then let me say that Shirayuki was an alias Rukia was using since her college days and Fiorenza was the name that her Italian friends gave her. She didn't want to climb the ladder by using her real name…am I right?"He turned his head to Rukia.

Ichigo snorted, "Ya, right." It was too much for him. He would rather believe pigs fly than acknowledge that. But one glance at her and he took it back.

She had her hands clamped tightly together and had gone as white as a paper. But her face didn't betray any sign of emotion. It was still expressionless. "So you have done your research really well…" she said frostily, "And yes you are right…but like I said earlier…I'm not interested."

"You got to be kidding me…no one can just take up different careers and be good at both…maybe in the movies but not in the real world," Ichigo could no longer stand the conversation as it was simply absurd for him to believe in all that crap.

Placing his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his hands, Urahara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Many might say that about you…but anyway Rukia here is a very talented young lady. I won't make any statements if I'm not sure."

One thing about Urahara was he never made any comments or statements if it's not the truth. Ichigo knew that and he wasn't one to argue with him in that respect. Nevertheless, he wasn't one to take it silently. "Fine, let's say that she is as you say….but you can't deny the fact that she's a CEO. Who in his right mind would leave that position and agree to your proposal? No one…" he stretched the last words.

"Ah…then let me enlighten you...even if you have a great job, if you are not passionate about it then its useless. Rukia, I am not saying that you don't like your present job but do you have the same passion for it as you had for the movie world?" Urahara asked in a weary but cheerful voice.

Rukia had wanted to give a piece of her mind but now when she had the chance, all she could do was gape. When she had become the CEO, it was the right thing to do as the successor to the Kuchiki Enterprises as her brother had repeatedly told her. Neither she nor anybody had questioned if she was passionate about it. She had long forgotten the feeling of doing something she really loved. The business world had taught her to be shrewd, cunning, cold and impassive. She had fired employees, quashed many small companies in their pursuit of power and had times withdrawn their support to an organization or company simply on a whim. And now she wondered if she liked doing that at all.

"Oh jeez…will you stop gaping like a fool and just answer the question..." groaned Ichigo.

That brought her to her senses and composing herself, she answered, "I am sorry if my actions had irritated you…there was a lot going on in my mind…and yes I love what I do. I hope now that my answer satisfies you." She had become accustomed to lying after entering the business world.

"Very well….." Urahara started but was interrupted by the creaking of the door. "Thank you, Ururu," a woman's voice spoke. The sound of the heels on the marblefloor was the only sound in the room as the unexpected guest entered the room. "I told Ururu specifically not to let anyone in…..including you too…no matter what you always get your way…what did you promised her this time?" Urahara whined with a sigh.

"You are such a meanie, Kisuke…leaving me out on such a big event…" she replied sitting on his desk and tracing his jaw-line with her fingers, "I promised her an autographed picture of Renji…you have such a sweet P.A," she whispered in his ears.

Ichigo and Rukia had unwilling become the onlookers of the scene. Her arrival was unanticipated but they were mostly uneasy with the public display of affection. With a cough, Ichigo spoke, "You two get a room or I am leaving."

"Oh…I am sorry…forgive my behavior…sometimes I get carried away with Kisuke," she purred turning to face them. "I am Yoruichi Shihoin, editor-in-chief of Glitz magazine and it's a pleasure meeting such talented youngsters."

"Cut the crap old hag…what's your business here and you are the one behind that question in the press conference, right?" Ichigo shot back.

"How you get girls with that attitude and mouth of yours, I wonder…." She answered dryly. "Yes I was the one who told the reporter to ask that particular question. Why do you ask? Is it that you want me to divulge the other details associated with that question?" she had a twinkle in her eye.

The muscle in his right cheek flexed. He really detested meeting her. Every time she had something up her sleeves to get her way with him. In a hoarse whisper he said, "No…it's alright."

"Are you sure? You don't want me to say anything? Not even about the rin…."

He yelled, "No! It's ok. I'm sorry that I even asked you about that," his voice trailed off. "_Damn, how did she know about the ring_." He was positive she was going to say 'ring.' "_Damn, that woman_."

"My, my…I have never seen Ichigo being so polite with anyone from the press fraternity," Urahara replied with a chuckle. "But he is right…why did you come? You know I was in a meeting with them."

"I wanted to meet the Kuchiki princess in the flesh," she flashed Rukia a smile. "I hope you won't find me odd …it's just that it has been a while since I wanted to meet you and like they say, I always get my way."

The woman triggered something in Rukia's memory. She felt like she had met her before. It was not in the U.S or Italy. She visualized her face and voice. It was from her past. The words rushed to her, _"Will you two kids knock it off…" _with the image of a dark skinned beautiful woman grinning.

"Is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked as Rukia was looking at her intently.

"Yes…I knew it…Yoruichi-san!" Rukia exclaimed.

"So you remembered…it's been a while Rukia…you are all grown up and may I add beautiful too. You are no longer the tomboy I remember."

Two pinks spots appeared at Rukia's cheeks. "Thank you. You are still the same though. You haven't aged."

"I told you Ichigo…so now stop calling me an old hag," she stated and continued, "When I heard you had become the CEO, I was stunned. I thought you would have declined the offer."

"It was all of a sudden but I had already been involved with the enterprises. So when my brother asked me…I was more than willing to become the CEO," she replied coldly.

Yoruichi could make out that she had changed. She wondered what might have happened to make her this unemotional. "_Byakuya what have you done" _she mumbled to herself. "Oh…then I guess I was wrong. Anyways did Kisuke tell you about his plan?"

"Yes he did. But I can't do it. I have an enterprise to run."

"Hmmm…I thought so too…that's why I had a chitchat with your brother last night," she had a devilish grin.

"What? With Ni-sama?" Rukia cried out.

"Yes…the one and only Byakuya Kuchiki," she replied. _"Well she still can lose her cool,"_ she mused with a smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"Let's just say I wanted you on board this project. This is special to both Kisuke and me."

"In what way?" she asked.

Yoruichi grinned, "Media coverage. Kisuke promised me total access to the movie sets if you agreed to be a part of it."

"Then I don't see that happening for I have already declined the offer and I believe even Ni-sama had done the same."

"Oh...I don't think so…though you turned it down yet you brother said you could do it. Infact he made it clear that you will take the job," she answered elatedly.

"What?" the three of them yelled at the same time. To Urahara, it was impossible and that was the reason why he had made sure that Rukia came to Tokyo alone so that he wouldn't have to go through her brother. For Ichigo, Byakuya never disagreed with Rukia when it came to business matter as he had always wanted Rukia to be a part of it. Rukia was more astonished than any of them. Her brother had been the one to tell her to severe her ties with the film industry and focus on their family business, which she had done.

"You mean to say that Ni-sama told you that I have to take the job? I don't believe you at all," Rukia vehemently protested.

"I know you would say that. So why not call your brother now and asked him yourself?"

"I'll do that just to prove that you are indeed mistaken," she opened her bag and took out her iphone and called her brother. "Ni-sama, I am sorry to call you at…"

"Did Urahara tell you about the business venture," he cut her short.

"Hai…that's why I'm calling you because…"

"You are going to accept his proposal," again he intervened.

"But Ni-sama, that is impossible...I'm the CEO…"

"I already have a temporary replacement for the months you'll be shooting."

"But Ni-sama, I don't want anything to do with the film industry anymore."

"What I said is final and conclusive. Accept the job offer and come back. Do I make myself clear, Rukia?"

"Hai, Ni-sama…"

The phone went dead. Her brother had already hanged up. Arguing with her brother was never a good idea. With a defeated look, she faced the audience in the room. "I don't know what all you said to Ni-sama but he wants me to take the job. And if that's his wish, then I'll be obliged to accept your proposal," she said it with a forced smile.

Ichigo was dumbstruck. Yoruichi simply smiled and Urahara just beamed. "I guess lady luck did favor me," Urahara jest, "I know you are being forced onto accepting it but I assure you…you won't regret it."

"Hold up…you can do all the mushy talk after I leave." Ichigo started to walk towards the door.

"Wait where are you going…?" Urahara asked.

"I ain't doing your movie," Ichigo replied without a care.

Before Urahara could answer him, Yoruichi said, "I'm afraid if you do that, I'll spill the beans on you…the real truth behind that one question will surface."

That stopped Ichigo on his track. Turning back, he retorted, "You won't dare…that's blackmail."

Folding her arms across her chest she snapped, "Try me."

"You witch...old hag…jeez…fine…have it your way." He was fuming, his hands were shaking in a palsy of rage but he could do nothing. Coming back to the same spot he was standing earlier, he added, "So are we going to get it over with…I have other plans too."

"Oh…Is Senna reaching today?" Yoruichi teased him. "You can keep your mouth shut now," Ichigo shot back with a glare.

"Now, now…let's get to the business in hand. The casts of the movie will include Hollywood actors as well. I still have to finalize the name of the actors but as of now you, Toshiro and Uruyu are certain. The movie will be shot in Karakura town," Uruhara gave them a heads up on the movie project.

"Karakura!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yes…Karakura…it is the perfect location for my movie."

Meeting Ichigo or doing her previous job was somewhat acceptable compared to going to Karakura, the place where she grew up. It was the place where everything went wrong for her. A place she never wanted to set her foot, not because she abhorred the place but because of the memories she shared with the place. _"This can't be happening," _she mumbled.

Ichigo couldn't believe that the movie was going to be shot in Karakura, his hometown. His family was surely going to be ecstatic when they hear about it as they had always wanted him to spend some quality time with them. It will be like killing two birds with one stone. But Rukia being there was going to be a headache because his parents and siblings has always considered her to be a part of her family, to the extent that her father had started calling her his 'third daughter'_. "What a pain,"_ he murmured.

Business always came first irrespective of anything, so swallowing her pride, she stated, "But what you have asked from me is impossible…I can't do two different sets of works at once. There's a lot to do on both plus there is the research too."

"I have that covered. Doing both the work will be difficult for you, so I have arranged another person to be the Make-up artist but you will be assist her," Urahara explained.

"Very well…may I know who that person is and regarding my assistants for the costume designing…will you be arranging that too?"

"I can do that but if you have any other persons in mind, then you can choose them…and it's Matsumoto Rangkiku," he stopped and continued, "If you all don't have any other questions, let me say this. The movie will start shooting exactly after 6 months. The terms of the contract will be mailed to you. Ichigo, you will be taking special classes right after the premiere of "Memories of Nobody". And Rukia, you can leave for New York but you have to be back in one month's time. You have to meet with the script writer, the director and you know the likes…for their vision in creating the costumes. Also you have to meet Matsumoto as well. Though she's the make-up artist, I need your take on it. If anything else turns up, I'll let you know. So if that's all, then let me say the meeting is over."

"I'll be in touch," Rukia said indifferently and made her way to the door. Ichigo looked at Urahara and Yoruichi and then at the retreating back of Rukia, and making up his mind, he said, "I'll contact you later," and went after Rukia.

XxxXXxxX

Catching up with her, he walked along side her without saying a word. Only when they were waiting for the lift, Ichigo scratching his head said, "I didn't know that it was your work on the two movies…it was good and…umm… I'm sorry about the comments I made earlier."

Rukia was taken aback by what he said. Ichigo apologizing was a sight too rare. "It's alright…after all you had no clue about my life. But you are a really good actor. I would have never imagined you to be one."

"Guess life can be full of surprises," he replied. They were both still awkward with each other. The lift doors opened at that time and they entered it.

There was silence as both were considering what to say. Rukia contemplated whether to ask or not but since it was a long way down, she just asked. "So Senna is your co-star in your latest movie?"

He never thought that she would ask that. Squirming he answered, "Yes."

"You two are dating? I am sorry but the way Yoruichi put it…I thought so."

He really wanted to strangle Yoruichi that very moment. Lying would be lame, so he answered, "Yes."

"Oh…that's great…she's really pretty," she flashed him a smile.

The smile stirred something in Ichigo's stomach. He had to admit at that time, he really did missed having her in his life. "Thanks" he murmured.

"By the way Ichigo what was it that Yourichi-san said that made you relent to her every wish?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo went red at the question. He had no plan of telling her of all people the reason behind it. It was a blunder he made when he was young. Scratching his head he answered, "Nothing at all. It's just a gimmick we pull every time we meet." The answer was downright stupid but it was the best that he could come up on such a short period.

"Gimmick? Really…it looked like she knew some dark secret of yours."

"Na…she knows nothing about me or my past. She just loves fooling around...come on even you know how she was."

That was true. Yoruichi had always been pulling their legs for fun. Playing with them like a kid herself. They never thought that it was possible for her to be an adult. A kid trap in a grown-up's body was how they pictured her. And her favorite past time was teasing Byakuya and Ichigo. Lifting her hand to suppress the burst of laughter, "Yes…she did make your life miserable…but it was fun," she mused.

The first thing that went through Ichigo's head was_, "She still looks cute when she smiles."_ Snapping out from the daze he quickly said, "Yes she sure did." _"Damn what was I thinking," _he smacked his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…I just remembered something I had forgotten to do." At times like this, he was glad he was an actor. "Anyway when will you be leaving?"

She checked her watch and answered, "I'm sure Ni-sama has already sent the private jet last night itself. So I'll be leaving now."

"Wow…That's fast."

"No. I have wasted a lot of time coming here…I have to make up for the lose time and finish everything before the one month time frame," her voice came in a low and gravely tone.

He was surprised by her voice. "You don't have to push yourself…you know."

"May be you don't have to but unlike you…I don't have time to laze around," she shot him an irritated look.

He had to blink to make sure that she was the same Rukia that he had shared a decent conversation. The same one that he thought had looked cute. Just like that she had reverted back to her cold and dispassionate self. "Tsk…whatever…you can go back to your busy world and forget everything," he just had enough of her hot and cold nature.

"I wish I can but Ni-sama has compelled me to accept the offer," she hissed.

"Who's asking you to then…go and tell him you that you are not accepting it whatsoever," he said, the anger creeping into his voice.

"What I should do or not do is none of your business," she coldly answered.

"Since you are just like him….maybe you can just shove that attitude of yours up your ass," he said through gritted teeth. He could no longer control his cool. It was as if she knew just how to press all the wrong buttons.

"Or maybe you can save us both the trouble by keeping that appalling big mouth of yours shut," she exasperatedly stated.

"Or you can just save us all the trouble by not coming at all!" he retorted angrily. He was clasping and unclasping his hands to stop himself from hitting something or someone. The lift doors opened just then. Being absorbed with the argument, they didn't notice that they had already reached the ground floor. She stepped out without a word. He followed suit.

The valet had already brought his car to the front. As he entered his car, he turned to look at his troublesome companion. She turned her head towards him at the exact time, their eyes meet for a second, then she was inside and the limo door closed.

XxxXXxxX

"You are conniving woman," Urahara said offering her a glass of champagne.

"And you are a calculative man or we won't be having a bottle of the best champagne on just any normal day," she replied with a grin.

"You got me," he chuckled, "I knew that one way or the other that I was going to make her agree. And if everything fails…..I knew that I could count on you."

She laughed at the remark, "Kisuke…I guess I underestimated you once again. You would have made a fine actor."

Giving a bow he answered, "You are far too kind with the praises but I prefer being a director. But if I may ask…how did you convince Byakuya?"

Twirling the champagne in the glass, she said softly, "Nothing…I simply made him remember the promise he made to his parents."

"Promise?" he raised his eyebrow, "I wonder what sort of promise."

"You are such a cunning fellow…why don't you figure it out yourself."

Chuckling he replied, "I'll just leave it as it is…after all I got what I wanted." Going to the window, he lighted a cigarette, "This movie, without a doubt is going to be my best so far," he said looking out from the window.

* * *

_**am i going too slow with the pace of the story...anyway next chapter will definitely have some action...most of the time i just omit describing the character's feelings or actions as i hate doing it but if you prefer all that, pm me or leave a review...and i had to use karakura coz it just had to be in my story...**_

_**do lemme know if am doing anything with the story...and please leave behind a review...even a line or word will do..^_^**_


	7. Tricky Situation

_**no matter how many times i tell myself that i'll update the story every week, something or the other always seems to get in my way...hopefully from next week ill be able to do it...**_

_**i dont know if i'm going too slow with the pace of the story...this chapter i was thinking about diving directly into the movie production but i just couldn't resist putting in this chapter...so keeping my fingers that you all will like it...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tricky Situation**

To Rukia, the days just flew by and before she knew it, the one month time was over and she was onboard the jet heading for Tokyo, Japan. Even to think of the days gone by was a drag and a headache.

After her arrival in New York, she had gone straight to her brother seeking for an explanation. But as she had feared, there was nothing she could do or say to change his mind. No matter how many times she had said that she didn't want to go back to Japan or didn't want the job, he was still adamant as ever. To both their surprise, she had raised her voice at him as her temper got the best of her. She quickly controlled herself and uttering an apology, she had walked out of the room.

She completely got immersed in her work cutting off from the social world. Any call from Urahara was avoided; she made her P.A. deal with him. She was always on the move as the amount of work to be done within a month kept piling up. On top of the work, she was having a tough time explaining to others about her soon to be 'temporary absence' from the business world, especially to that someone. He had not been surprised but appalled when she had told him. According to him, any person leaving her position for such a low-grade profession, as he put it, was an incompetent fool. Only when she had said that it was her brother's decision, did he stop his argument and accepted the inevitable. Getting carried away with the work, it was her brother who reminded her that the day for her to leave for Japan had come.

The air hostess voice startled her. "I'm sorry for disturbing you….."

She gave the air hostess a smile, "It's alright…and thank you." Taking the glass of champagne from her, she took a sip and lost herself in her thoughts again. The only good thing that had come out from the whole fiasco was she was going to be reunited with her friends from the movie industry. When Urahara had given her free rein to choose her assistants, she had made her mind on just who to call. Her unexpected call and the offer she made was a bolt from the blue to them but they had agreed without any hesitation. Just thinking about her two sweet and crazy friends, Momo and Neilul, brought a smile to her face.

Rummaging her Louis Vuitton bag for her phone, she came across the magazine that her P.A. had hastily placed inside her bag. "Something to get the time by" she had said. Rukia pulled it out, _"No harm in going through it." _As she flipped the pages, a heading caught her attention. It read "Urahara Kisuke's 'Memories of Nobody' world premiere." She had forgotten that he had the movie lined up for release.

The much awaited Urahara Kisuke's 'Memories of Nobody' had its world wide release at the Tokyo International Forum on 22nd May. All the who's and who's of the film industry poured in for the premiere. The movie had a lot of hype surrounding it prior to its release mainly for two reasons- the cast and the unique plot. Fans and even the critics are predicting the movie to be the blockbuster hit of the year. But from the way the cast graced the red-carpet, it sure was as hit. Toshiro Histsuga looked dashing in a black Brioni suit while Ururu Ishida settled for a white Tom Ford suit. The show stopper had to be arrival of the star of the movie Kurosaki Ichigo along with his speculated girl friend and co-star Tanaka Senna. He was wearing a dark blue Gucci suit while his partner wore a green Phillip Lim dress. The paparazzi as well as the fans went on frenzy as it was the first time the couple….

Rukia closed the magazine. She didn't want to ruin her mood by reading about him. Their last meeting was a catastrophe and she would have preferred never meeting him again but it seems fate had other ideas of its own.

XxxXXxxX

The sword missed his feet just by a few centimeters as it slipped from his hand. Mumbling a curse, he called for a break and went out of the room. As the director had implied, his training had started right after the movie premiere. Toshiro and Ishida were also undergoing the training with him. Ichigo had never thought he would be doing such rigorous training for a movie. From hitting the gym every morning to learning the art of swordmanship in the evening left him exhausted. And the worst part was Toshiro though younger than him had already surpassed him in the training. He could easily swing the sword without any flaws whereas Ichigo was having problems even to hold it. He envied Ishida for having no competitor as he was the only one learning archery.

The footsteps disrupted his moment of peace. He turned around to face the visitor, "You have to come here too?" Nanao narrowed her eyes and answered, "You think I want to follow you around…I just came to tell you some few things that Urahara told me…the rest of the cast will be reaching tonight…so tomorrow he's organizing a small gathering…"

"If that was all, you could have told me over the phone," he interrupted her and started to walk away. Sometimes she just hated being her PR as he was really difficult and irritating at times. "A thank you would have been nice…anyways he told me to specifically tell you in person that even Rukia is arriving tonight."

He stopped at his tracks when she said that. "Thank you…" he uttered. Nanao was simply surprised by his unexpected expression of gratitude. Leaving behind his shocked PR, he picked up his pace. He thought that after the last words that he had hurled at Rukia; she was not going to come. Wondering how on earth they would be able to work together without constantly being at each other's throat, he went to continue with his training.

XxxXXxxX

The small gathering at the director's place was not as small as stated. All the cast and crew along with other guests were present. Urahara's place was simply spectacular. It was very modern and impressive. It looked like it was growing from solid water. It was built around a central courtyard, with borderless pool surrounding two sides of the house and a garden growing on its roof. Even the living room itself had water walls.

"May I have your attention please," Urahara addressed the crowd. "Before we start with the revelry, let us welcome our new cast members, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Clara Anderson." The crowd gave a round of applause. A tall and handsome but laid-back man with light blue hair and eyes came forward followed by a striking woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Ichigo looked at the two from his seat. Both of them were well know Hollywood actors. "The girl sure is pretty," his companion commented. Turning to his friend he said, "You like any girl with blonde hair." He had brought along his two friends Renji and Tatsuki as well. "And you like only brunettes right?" a sultry voice questioned him. Turning his attention to his date he answered, "I don't know, Senna." The woman playfully punched his arm. "You better be good if you want something later," she said with a mischievous grin.

The four of them were sharing a table and Tatsuki was getting sick by all the public display of affection from the couple. She pondered how Ichigo would like girls like Senna, not that she dislike her but she couldn't imagine him with such kind of women. Renji nudged Tatsuki, "Don't think too much." Being friends for so long, sometimes it felt like they could read each other's mind. Smiling Tatsuki replied, "Ya…you are right."

XxxXXxxX

"Nel, I can't wear this…we have to go back and change," Rukia pleaded with her friend. Just after she had landed in Tokyo, her friends called her saying that they had reached too. She went directly to meet them and ended up having a girls' night out for all time sake which stretched till the morning hours. Getting up late, her friends had dragged her again for a shopping spree stating that they had never shopped in Tokyo. They even forcibly took her to a beauty parlor saying that she badly needed a makeover. Losing track of the time in merriment, they ended up being really late for the gathering at Urahara's place.

"Sweety, you know that if we go back now…it would be better not going to the director's place," Nel answered. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was a costume designer by profession with bluish green hair and hazel eyes. She had a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, from an accident she had when she was a child but it in no way marred her beauty instead it only added to her attractiveness. "And besides you look exquisite, right Momo?"

"Yes…Rukia you look dashing…you'll have every guy at the party floored." Momo Hinamori was a sweet woman with brown eyes and black hair which she mostly pulled into a bun. The three of them had met in Istituto Marangoni, Milan while aspiring to be costume designers.

"I don't want that," Rukia whined. The three of them were in a limo heading for the director's place. "How about we just don't go the gathering? Instead go to some other place?"

"Rukz…Momo and I have never meet the director nor the cast. Do you think it's a good idea to skip the formalities?" Nel asked, "Or is it that you don't want to meet some certain someone?"

"No, it's not like that…oh well, might as well be the party crashers," Rukia replied.

XxxXXxxX

The party was in full swing; everyone was in high-spirit and having fun. Ichigo and his group were still at their table. Senna was pestering Ichigo to dance but he won't move. Renji couldn't leave Tatsuki alone as she didn't know anybody apart from them and he wasn't going to ask her of all people for a dance.

"My…is it a funeral?" Urahara spoke coming to their table. "Enjoy while it last because there won't be a party till the filming ends…anyway I wanted to formally introduce you all to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Clara Anderson." He moved to the left to introduce them. "And this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Tanaka Senna…you might have heard about them…and this is Abarai Renji, the great Japanese footballer and Tatsuki Arisawa, a member of the Special Security Team."

"So I finally get to meet the great Kurosaki…I might say there's nothing special about you. How about you ditch that guy of yours and let me show you a great time?" Grimmjow teased Senna.

"I could say the same about you… and leave the lady alone," Ichigo casually answered.

Their eyes locked. "Stop it Grimmjow…I'm sorry…sometimes his idea of fun is different..." Clara stepped in. "It will be a pleasure working with you." She offered Ichigo her hand.

"I hope so too," Ichigo replied shaking her hand. "Jeez, Clara…..you are such a spoil sport," Grimmjow took a glass of champagne from the waiter. "So where are all the beautiful women," he questioned taking a gulp.

Renji stopped Tatsuki before she created a scene by grabbing her arm. "My, my…now that's my kind of woman," Grimmjow whistled.

XxxXXxxX

The three of them finally reached their destination. Rukia looked at the crowd searching for Urahara but it was useless. She couldn't make him out in the sea of people. So left with no choice, she asked her friends to follow her. It was hard making her way through the crowd because of her small stature and with the way the guys were staring at her, she was feeling uncomfortable. Only Nel loved the attention.

XxxXXxxX

Grimmjow finished his drink in one go and made his way towards the woman. He aided the woman and her friends from the crowd and guided them to the table. Ichigo looked at the three strangers. One had a shocking bluish green hair with a huge bosom, the other was a frail and sweet girl with a bun but the third one caught his attention. She was wearing a short backless violet dress with spaghetti straps and plunging neckline. Her skin was creamy white and flawless. Even though she was short, she had great shapely legs. Her hair was set in a French bun and her dress only seemed to accentuate her violet colored eyes. She had no make-up except for a light lip gloss.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing when it finally hit him. He had never seen her like that. Without thinking, he called out her name, "Rukia."

On hearing her name being called, she turned her head only to find out that it was Ichigo. "Ichigo?" she exclaimed. She was hoping that he had left. Their eyes meet but she broke it off unable to take the intensity of his look. "Rukia, is that really you?" Tatsuki was looking at her. It was then that Rukia realized that all her friends were there.

"Yes it's me, Tatsuki…"Rukia answered, "Hello Renji."

Tatsuki gave a whistle, "You sure look different…in a good way." Rukia squirmed under the scrutiny of her friends. "But why are you here?" she enquired.

"Rukia…there you are…I was beginning to wonder that you had changed your mind," Urahara came at that moment with Yoruichi. "Well all my key players are here. Oh…I forgot only Ichigo knows about her…this charming young lady out here is the costume designer for the movie….and she goes by the name of Kuchiki Rukia."

"What? Ichigo, you knew that from before?" Tatsuki yelled. "How can that be possible?" Renji questioned while Grimmjow went, "You mean to say she's Kuchiki Rukia of the Kuchiki Enterprises?"

Thankfully the music was loud enough to muffle their cries. "See Rukia….you sure are a hit," Yoruichi whispered in Rukia ears. "Now, now people…quiet down or you will create a scene….I asked Ichigo not to tell anyone….yes it is possible Renji and yes Grimmjow…she's Kuchiki Rukia…and before you all say anything, she's doing this job as a favor to me, so respect that…and excuse us, we've other guests to see to…enjoy the party," Urahara answered and linking Yoruichi's arm with his, they left without another word.

"Guess it's just my luck to meet such a divine creature who turned out to be a Kuchiki," Grimmjow said while stroking her shoulder. Watching his antic irritated Ichigo but before he could do something, a hand grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder, "I won't do that if I were you." It was the woman with the bluish green hair.

"Look lady, we will have fun later but right now I'm occupied," he replied and turned his attention to Rukia. "Get your hands off me…" Rukia said in an icy tone. "What did you…." the words were knocked off him as he hit the floor. Rukia in a flash had him on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back. "Don't ever touch me again," she warned him and then let go. "I told you but you didn't listen," Nel bent over and told him with a smile.

The viewers were stunned for words. "Rukia, when did you learn to do that?" Tatsuki asked with admiration. Realizing her folly Rukia apologized, "I'm sorry for my actions…" Tatsuki was already near her, "Don't be…it was the best show of the night…don't you agree?" she turned to her friends.

Renji clapped, "It was mind blowing….guess she still is the Rukia we know." All the time Senna had remained a silent spectator wondering what was happening. She had caught Ichigo staring at the woman like a fool when she came but the way he had reacted when that guy had touched her was a blow to her. Never had Ichigo showed any emotion with her or anyone. Senna had to ask, "Excuse me but how do you all know each other?"

Ichigo as expected didn't answer her. Renji reading the situation replied, "She's an old friend of ours…Rukia…come and meet Senna." Rukia came over to the table and with a smile said, "Hi…I'm Kuchiki Rukia…"

"I'm Senna, Ichigo's girlfriend" she stated. "I know….I have heard a lot about you," Rukia replied. "That's funny 'coz I haven't heard anything about you," Senna replied back. "I guess that's because there's nothing interesting about me," Rukia answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce you to my friends and colleagues," Rukia said, "This is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Momo Hinamori…and these are my childhood friends…Tatsuki Arisawa, Abarai Renji, Kuosaki Ichigo and his girl friend Tanaka Senna."

"Itsygo….I finally get to meet you" Nel ecstatically screamed. "I'm such a huge fan of yours." Ichigo nearly feel off his chair when the girl screamed his name. Getting over the scare he said, "Thank you..."

"Sometimes our friend here gets too carried away…anyway it's always a pleasure to meet any friends of Rukia," Momo offered with a slight bow. "Momo you always get in my way…so what's a girl got to do to get a drink out here?" Nel asked looking around.

"Ah…jeez…self defense my ass…luckily nothing's broken…" Grimmjow whined flexing his muscles. He came towards them, "For landing me on my ass…let me at least offer you the drinks…hey waiter get martinis for the ladies and make it fast." They were all astonished not by his appearance but with his calmness. Stopping near Rukia he said, "Guess I should have seen that coming…would expect nothing less from a Kuchiki…we started off on a wrong foot, so let's give it another shot…I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, an actor…nice to meet you.." he finished it by offering his hand.

"You are something aren't you….I like it," Nel commented. Rukia eyed him incredulously; she didn't know whether to just shoot him or to call the security. After a full minute staring at him, she slowly offered her hand, "Kuchiki Rukia, costume designer….hope I didn't injure you."

"It would be hard to injure a guy like me physically…and don't worry, I have learnt my lesson," he said with both his hands up. Flashing a smile she replied, "I am glad you did…anyways meet my friends…"

"This is sweet Hinamori Momo and this must be the feisty Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," he intervened offering the two of them the drinks, "I may have been floored but my hearing and intuition are always acute." He presented her with a drink, "And one for you Bella Donna."

"Grazie," she politely answered taking the glass of martini.

"Rukz….I am impressed…you are actually being friendly with a guy," Momo teased her. "Remember those days in college…people used to call you the heart breaker and the ice maiden," Nel joined in on the fun. "Yes, I remember…just how many guys did she slay with just one glance," Momo added. "Ah…wait. Do you remember the time when she got drunk and was going on and on about a dandelion…" Nel said with a grin.

"That's enough you two…no one's interested about my past," Rukia hissed at them. Her friends always had a knack of telling her stories to just about anyone and it was really embarrassing at times specially now.

"But yeah you are right Nel…who gets drunk and talks about a flower," Momo started laughing remembering the incident. Rukia was just praying that none of her other friends had heard that. "Wait" Tatsuki came near Momo, "When did that incident happen?" Rukia simply wanted to dug a hole there and hide herself.

"Hmmm…let's see…that was like three or four years back when we were in our final year," Momo answered. "Are you sure she was talking about a dandelion?" Tatsuki enquired.

"Yes…we remember it because it was so silly," Nel replied coming closer, "But why would you be interested in that…it's just a flower or is there something to it?"

Tatsuki chuckled, "Yes I guess so…coz' ever since she was a kid, she liked dandelion a lot…Isn't it right Renji, Ichigo?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked not having heard the conversation being busy talking with the actress Clara. Tatsuki couldn't have asked for a bettertiming, "It seems our friend Rukia got drunk once and was talking on and on about a….DANDELION." Ichigo turned his head so fast on hearing the word dandelion that he knocked the glass from the table. Everyone around the table turned to Ichigo at the sound of the crash expect for Rukia. "Sorry…my fault," he muttered with a lopsided grin.

"Dandelion you say?" Renji exclaimed. "Yes….it was such a funny sight…she was fine the first few drinks but after sometime, she started crying 'I miss dandelion so much' and how the dandelion was her's only…we were laughing our asses off," Nel answered with a chuckle.

"Knock it off…you guys," Rukia warned through gritted teeth. She was wishing that the ground would just swallow her up. "Well I'm lucky to be getting the info first hand," Grimmjow said taking a gulp of the martini.

"Hey Ichigo…do you know if there was any dandelion back then?" Tatsuki asked with a devious smile. "I don't know anything about that?" he replied.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo shouted at Renji who was looking at his face intently. "You are blushing…why would you blush if you don't know anything?" Renji asked plainly. Even Senna was surprise to see him blush. "I don't blush…now get your monkey face away from me," Ichigo objected shoving Renji's face away.

"Would you like to dance?" Rukia grabbed Grimmjow's arm and lead him to the dance floor without giving him a chance to reply back. Watching the two of them leave Momo said, "That's funny…I have never seen her being so forward."

"Yes…it's as if she wants to hide something…" Nel turned to Ichigo and asked, "Does it have something to do with you?"

Ichigo nearly choked on the question, "It has nothing to do with me." He cursed under his breath, _"Damn, I screwed it."_

"If you will excuse me, I'll go to the rest room," Senna stood up and excused herself. "She looks mad," Tatsuki said after her exit. "She sure does…" Nel added. "So Ichigo now you can tell us…why did you blush?" Renji teased. "I said I don't blush…and where's your date…the actress Clara?"

"Guess she got tired of all the commotion and left," Renji answered, "But that's not what we are talking about…" Ichigo looked around the table to find four faces staring at him. He didn't know when the three girls had taken a seat but having all the eyes on him was making him sweat. Fiddling with his necktie he tried his best to come across as calm as possible, "Like I said I have no idea about dandelions or any flowers."

With a mischievous grin Nel hollered, "Wow…way to go Rukia…..would you look at that…she sure can move…" All the heads turned to the dance floor. Tatsuki whistled, "I never knew she could dance." Renji commented, "That's our tomboy friend?" Momo added, "Grimmjow sure is a lucky guy….getting the chance to touch her body…"

What Rukia lacked in stature, she made it up with other attributes. To start with she had a great body, creamy porcelain skin but mostly it was her big violet eyes that made the guys go crazy. And the way she was moving on the dance floor was altogether making the guys more envious of the lucky guy who was dancing with her. Grimmjow loved the attention as well as the feel of the small body dancing close to him. He now had a chance to touch her without being thrown off his ass.

Watching Rukia dance with Grimmjow was somehow making Ichigo's blood boil. He couldn't understand why but he just didn't like the guy's hand on her body. But he would rather die than see his friends' gloat, "Well if she likes it then we don't have any say in it." All the eyes were again focused on him.  
"What now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah….you're right…" Tatsuki said reclining back on the chair, "But it sure looks fun…let's all hit the dance floor. "You said it girl…let's all go," Nel enthusiastically agreed.

"I don't dance, so don't drag me," Ichigo stated. "Are you sure?" Momo chimed in. "Ya…I'm positive," he replied back but his eyes were still following the couple on the dance floor.

"Ichigo, let's dance!" ordered Senna coming back from the rest room. Renji spoke without giving a chance to Ichigo to reply back, "You know what Senna…I have always wanted to dance with you…so if Ichigo doesn't mind…would you care to have this dance with me?" Senna had to choice but to accept Renji's offer. As he guided her to the dance floor, Renji turned and winked at Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned. Sometimes his friends just knew how to pull him out from a tight situation. When it came to dancing he felt he had two left feet and as such, he had never like dancing. Sitting alone at the table he saw his friends as well as Rukia's friends enjoying. Tatsuki was surprisingly getting well with the Nel and Momo. It did look as though the three of them were plotting something instead of dancing as they were huddled together in a circle. They nodded their heads as if agreeing on something and then they went to the spot where Rukia and Grimmjow were dancing. The three girls somehow managed to separate the two and pushing her aside, they started to dance with him.

Rukia had no idea what her friends were upto but not wanting to dance alone she left the dance floor. She made her way to the table only to find Ichigo alone.

Ichigo saw Rukia hesitate. He was sure that she was going to turn back but to his surprise she came over to the table. "Mind if I take a seat?" she asked him.

"I don't own the chairs," he retorted. Rukia smiled and took a seat, "And where's your girl…I thought you would be dancing with her?"

He just moved his head in the direction of the dance floor in reply. She followed his eyes to find Renji dancing with Senna. "You still haven't changed in that arena," she mentioned with amusement.

"And what's that suppose to mean," he enquired with a raised eyebrow. "Face it…you can never dance…even during the schooldays, the dance instructor always had a hard time with you," she reminded him. Ichigo kept his mouth shut and settled for a hard look.

"And what's with the look…it's that suppose to scare me…jeez…I was just telling the truth," she hit back with a chuckle. He tried not to answer her but it was it impossible. "Look who's talking…remember what the art teacher told you…'Maybe it's better if you change your ambition'…was it not?" he retaliated with a smirk. They locked eyes; both of them not backing off.

With a sigh, Rukia looked away, "We are both too headstrong for our own good…anyway since we have to work together for the next few months…I hope we can put our differences aside."

"…."

"That's all you to have to say," she give him a questioning look. "Guess I don't have any choice…fine…till the movie shot ends, I'll try to put up with you," he answered folding his arms cross his chest.

"What did you just say? It's me who has to put up with your stupidity and over the top ego," she said coldly. "There you go again…it's not me who has an ego problem…it's you with your freaking 'oh...I'm a Kuchiki, don't mess with me' attitude," he snapped at her.

"Really…and what about your 'look at me, I am a movie star and I can do whatever I want' attitude?"

"At least I am who I am unlike you who goes from 'hey I'm Rukia, I'm sweet' one moment to 'I'm Rukia, bow down before me' the next…" he replied back imitating her voice.

"Well unlike you I don't throw tantrums like a kid…" she countered.

"And unlike you I don't keep up false pretenses."

"Oh really…act all mighty but you are still a mama's boy, aren't you," she said leaning forward.

"Don't bring my mother into the conversation…and what about you…you say this and that but you can't go against your brother's wishes." He leaned forward, his voice hardening as he spoke.

"Someone like you won't understand Ni-sama…" the anger was slowly creeping even to her voice.

"I don't even want to know him," he spewed out the words at her.

Their heads were almost touching but they didn't realize the proximity being so full of anger. Amber and violet locked on like magnets. "I'm warning you Ichigo…don't try my patience."

"Don't even go there Rukia…like you can do anything" he shot back contemptuously.

"….." with a devious grin she leaned back, picked a glass from the table and threw whatever was inside it at him. The wine splashed at his face and clothes. Getting up, he looked down at her. She was sitting, the glass still in hand, with a smug look. "That will leave a mark on our jacket…send me the dry cleaners bill," she laughed.

"Well two can play the game," he picked up his full glass of champagne and emptied it on her. "Why you…." she got up wiping the drink from her face, "Gawd…you asshole."

He was grinning but he stopped when he realized what he had done. The drink had gotten the upper half of her dress wet. It now clung to her body like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. He could make out everything and the droplets on her body only made it worse. His face went red and he quickly turned his head.

"And why are you turning your head…don't tell me now you are ashamed of your actions?" she yelled.

"Umm…Rukia…I don't that's the reason," a soft voice answered her. Rukia turned her head to find all of her friends including Grimmjow and Senna looking at them.

"How long were you guys here?" Rukia asked feeling really uneasy. "Oh…long enough to see you guys playing with your drinks," Renji answered with a smirk.

She was simply speechless. To think that they have seen her losing her cool was agonizing. If her brother was there, he would have been really disappointed with her actions. She fumbled for words but nothing came out. "Anyway you'll catch a cold if you stay in that dress," Nel pointed out with a grin.

Rukia looked at herself. The dress was almost wet and clinging to her, her neckline had plummeted even lower. "Here take this…" she looked up to find Ichigo offering his jacket. He wasn't even looking at her. Muttering a thank you, she grabbed it without a second's thought. "Umm…well I have to call it a night…we have lots of work to do tomorrow…so if you will excuse us, we'll be taking our leave…Nel, Momo…let's go," Rukia couldn't even consider spending another minute in that awkward situation.

Hastily saying their goodbyes, her two friends followed her. After they had left, Grimmjow went near Ichigo and in a low voice that only he can hear said, "You sly dog…but I'm warning you…back off…I have my sights set on her." He then casually proceeded towards the dance floor. Ichigo stared at his retreating back, the anger threatening to consume him. He would have hit him then and there if his friend hadn't been there. Renji grabbed his shoulder, "So what did that scum bag say?"

Coming back to his senses, Ichigo replied, "Nothing…anyways I'm leaving…I need to take a bath and change." He saw Senna making a move towards him, "If you don't mind Senna…I want to be alone tonight…Renji, do me a favor and please drop her home."

All Senna could do was watch Ichigo leave and she couldn't do anything about it. It was the first time she had seen him like that. She overheard Tatsuki and Renji talking. "We need to do something about them," Tatsuki said. Renji was quiet for a while, "All I due time but I have a plan."

* * *

_____**i know Grimmjow was OC but i dont know but i just love him...i didnt want to depict him as an ass...anyways this way he sure will be a threat to Ichigo...**_

_**and about ichigo and rukia...i have some things planned...i sorta want to prolong their story...**_

_**and please leave a review or lemme know exactly what i'm doing wrong if you find anything amiss. **_

_**thank you...^_^  
**_


	8. The Journey Begins

**_when i get the time, i cant seem to come up with anything...you will know what i m talking about when you go through this chapter...this has got to be my worse attempt yet...i dont know how but it turned out this way...that's why its short coz' just i couldn't get passed the blockade in my head...n its more like a monkey jumping from one tree to another...in other words sometimes you wont see the connection between the paragraphs..._**

**_i just hope you wont be disappointed...ill try to make it up with the next chapter._**...

* * *

**The Journey Begins**

Regardless of Rukia telling her that there were other people who can do it, Momo was the one who opted to deliver the jacket to the owner personally. She felt it was the right thing to do considering the circumstances. So leaving behind an annoyed Rukia, she had gone over to Ichigo's place to hand him the jacket expressing her gratitude on behalf of her friend.

XxxXXxxX

As Urahara had proclaimed, the cast and crew soon realized that the party at the director's place was the last of anything related to fun. Everyone was up and running with the amount of work to be done prior to the filming.

Rukia and her friends had their hands full; researching and designing in detail the costumes for the actors and the extras as well. Not only that, they had work closely with the director and other designers (set designer, lighting designer, make-up artist etc) to develop the design concepts. Thrust into the work she had loved doing made Rukia lost count of the days. She was just like a machine working around the clock and nothing her two friends say could change her mind. Moreover, the whole fiasco at the party only added more fuel to the fire in a sense that Rukia laden herself with work so as to overcome the humiliation.

XxxXXxxX

Even the actors were no better off. They had to keep up with the grueling training while maintaining a strict diet. Grimmjow and Clara were put in the same group as Ichigo and Toshiro. Trying to master the art of swordsmanship within the short period of time took its toll on some of the actors namely Ichigo and Grimmjow. With the pressure and tempers flaring, the two mostly had people separating them as the training got more intense. They hadn't seen eye to eye from the start but Rukia stepping into the picture worsen the animosity.

"I said Stop!" Zangetsu yelled putting an end to another one of Ichigo and Grimmjow's never ending fall outs. He was the instructor; a respected swordsman with unkempt facial hair and long, ragged, brown hair. "You two are a disgrace to all. Five minutes break…get your act together by that time," he looked at the two disapprovingly and left.

Ichigo went to his usual spot in the dojo and took a seat. Being an actor, he was always able to control his emotions in public but he couldn't understand why he was letting someone like Grimmjow get into his skin.

"Here, take this." Ichigo turned towards the voice. It was Toshiro, holding out a cold drink. He took the drink and opened it. "I never knew you could lost your cool…I guess you ain't much of an actor," Toshiro commented taking a seat next to him. "Is it something to do with that costume designer?" he added coolly.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about…," Ichigo responded. "And that's where I know you are lying…admit it…you are not that good of an actor," Toshiro said leaning on the chair. Ichigo just eyed him. "Look I don't like meddling in people's business but when it hinders my work…I'm left with no choice…" Toshiro paused and continued, "I don't know what she means to you but try to keep in mind that we will be like a big family for the next few months…what you do or say will affect everyone, so think before you act." And just like that he got up and walked away.

Watching the receding back of his co-star, Ichigo realized the irony of his words. What Toshiro said was true to an extent. His work should be his main priority and there should be no room for trifle differences coming in between. Sighing, he stood up and with a new resolve, he went to continue with the training.

XxxXXxxX

Karakura was a small city near Tokyo, situated in a suburb isolated somewhat from the hustle and bustle of the city life. It was an average, ordinary city still untouched by the modernization epidemic. And it was here in this quiet and peaceful town that the cast and crew of Urahara's untitled movie rolled into one fine Sunday afternoon.

"You gotta be kidding me…we are gonna spend the next few months out here?" Grimmjow exclaimed rolling down the window of the rented car. "It's not that bad…just take it as a change of air," his costar Clara commented. The car suddenly stopped. Moving his head out of the window, he saw the director motioning everyone to come out.

"Listen very well for I am going to say it only once. Why I asked all of you to come to the location today was to let all of you get acquainted with the surroundings because whether you like it or not, this place is going to be your new home for the next few months. You all know the work cut out to you. So give it your all and keep in mind I don't like any slip-ups at work," Urahara addressed them and lighting a cigarette he added, "Well you can all go back to your work now…the set and lighting group stay back and you actors can go and relax for today but I want everyone of you to be here by 6:00 am tomorrow morning."

Most of the cast and crew including Grimmjow and Clara went back to the car and headed for their hotel. Ichigo waited for the crowd to disperse and slowly walked to his car and headed for his house which he hadn't visited in a while.

XxxXXxxX

The limo took a left turn. "Hey why are we taking a left turn, isn't the hotel the other way?" asked Momo. Rukia who was looking out from the window turned and answered, "I'm sorry…I forgot to tell you guys…we won't be staying in the hotel…we'll be putting up at my place."

"Wait…you mean to say that you have a place out here?" Nel questioned with disbelief. Smiling Rukia replied, "As a matter of fact yes…after all this is the place where I grew up." Seeing the shocked faces of both her friends, Rukia softly added, "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier…even I thought I would be staying in the hotel but Ni-sama had other plans."

"It's not that…"Momo corrected her and continued, "We are just surprise that you never told us that you basically lived half of your life out here when you said we would be filming in a place called Karakura…after all it does matter when we are friends, don't you think so?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…it must have slip off my mind…with the work and all," Rukia tried to cover up for her blunder. "I guess so…" Nel smirked not for a minute buying the answer she gave. Both of them knew Rukia was very protective of her personal life but when it came to her past it was worst. She had never once opened up about her past except maybe for the 'dandelion' incident, other than that all they knew about her was she had a brother, lived in New York and her parents had passed away.

The limo came to a stop. "We are here," Rukia announced. As the limo door opened, her two friends for the first time saw the place their friend had lived. They were in awe, hardly able to utter a word. The place was like an ancient palace. Old but well maintained and enormous. The entrance to the house was adorned with relics and beautiful large vases with complex designs. High walls covered the house and its surroundings. There were cherry trees along the length of the road leading from the main gate to the house.

"Just who are you?" Nel screamed getting out of the car, "Look at the relics and the vases, it would fetch a lot in the market."

"It's all Kuchiki heirlooms, passed down through generations," Rukia replied with a smile, "Anyways let's get inside. As she ascended the stairs, the door opened and a man with long white hair came rushing, "Ah…Rukia sama…my humblest apologies…I was tending to your room." He hesitated on whether to shake her hand or hug her. "Don't ever call me that…it's good to see you Ukitake," Rukia replied and on an impulse hugged him. Getting over the surprise by the sudden embrace, he hugged her back, "It's been a while…I'm glad to see you back home even if it's only for a short time."

"I have really missed you," she murmured loud enough for him to hear. "Anyway I want you to meet my friends…they will be staying here with me…Nel and Momo," she introduced them, "And this is our family friend and my teacher, Ukitake Jushiro."

"Then let me welcome you all to the Kuchiki mansion…I look after the place in the absence of the Kuchiki heirs…" he greeted them warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Momo answered with a slight bow, "But forgive us, we can't stay here."

"What?" Rukia exclaimed. Chuckling Nel replied, "Chill Rukz…what she meant was we will stay here for tonight but tomorrow we are heading back to the hotel…now don't give me that look…you are coming here after such a long time…you need to spend this time with everyone without us holding you back."

"But…" Rukia started only to have Momo intervened, "Nel is right…and it's not like we won't be coming to visit you…we will be here almost every day except we won't stay overnight."

"I can never win with you guys…alright have it your way but remember you are always invited out here," Rukia knew she could never change their minds. They were just like her, stubborn like a mule. "Well why don't I show you girls to your rooms," Ukitake offered. The two of them followed Rukia inside and just as they crossed Ukitake, they heard a "Thank you" from him.

If appearances deceive, then Kuchiki mansion could have been said the same thing. The inside was nothing like the outside. It was spectacular and grand and everything inside including the design had a contemporary touch. A beautiful fountain stood in the middle of the hallway, chandeliers decorated the ceiling, modern as well as old paintings graced one corner of the wall and on the other corner, the Kuchiki family pictures.

"Omigash…now I have seen everything," Nel said reverently. Rukia went straight to the where the Kuchiki pictures hung. Momo and Nel tagged behind her checking out everything. They could see Rukia was caught up with the emotions and memories. She was looking at a particular picture intently. It was a family picture. A handsome man and a beautiful woman were sitting in a futon with a young girl in between them. There was a boy in his early teens standing behind them and a small girl around the age of 5 playing in the floor. It showed a happy family.

"That's the Kuchiki family…Shinji and Makino Kuchiki with Byakuya, Hisana and Rukia," Ukitake said as if in answer to their thoughts. "Hisana?" Momo interjected. "She is my elder sister…she died with my parents in the accident," Rukia replied in a soft tone.

"She looks just like you," Nel mentioned standing near to her. "And they must be really proud of you."

Rukia just nodded her head and walked away. "Welcome home Rukia sama," the voices bellowed. Four persons were standing near the fountain. Seeing their warm greeting, Rukia in a voice filled with emotion muttered, "You are all still here…Kiyone, Sentaro, Isane, Unohana…I'm so glad to see all of you."

"We were always waiting for you to come," Unohana replied with a smile. "We will save the welcome greetings for later… Isane…show Rukia sama's friends to their rooms and Kiyone…take Rukia sama to her room," she added. Though she looked like a gentle and caring person yet there was something about her that made people yield to her wishes without any protest.

"Unohana and everyone…I would like it if you don't address me as Rukia sama…just Rukia would be fine," she pleaded but when she saw Unohana about to argue she added, "And that's an order…or else I'll fire all of you."

"All right then…will you two please follow me," Isane gestured to Nel and Momo and lead them to their rooms. "Will you please allow me to show you to your room, Rukia…'' Kiyone stammered calling her given name without any honorifics. "Kiyone…it's alright…and yes please take me to my room," Rukia replied softly.

XxxXXxxX

"It's just the way you left it…we didn't touch anything other than to clean it," Kiyone was all bubbly, "Here you go…Rukia," she opened the door to her room.

The memories came flooding as Rukia entered her old room. It was still the same as she remembered. Purple and pink walls, fluffy pink bed filled with pillows and chappy dolls all over the room. She was like any other girl, loving all pink and chappy related things. Going to the window near the bed, she looked at their garden and that one house she had always loved visiting. Moving back, she gazed at the pictures she had adorned her walls with. Each was of her family and her friends. "Kiyone…remove all the pictures and the chappy dolls from this room and change the bed covers…" she ordered coldly.

Taken aback by the sudden change in her owner, all Kiyone could answer was a "Yes."

XxxXXxxX

The Kurosaki household was still in high spirits. After Ichigo had appeared out of the blue with the news that he was going to be staying till his new movie wraps up, his family was ecstatic. His father had nearly killed him with a bear hug. Struggling with his father, it was his mother who came to his rescue. Back at his house, he took a shower, quickly changed and went down for dinner.

Descending the stairs, he heard his mother and sisters laughing and it brought back the old memories. He saw his sisters helping their mother set the table for dinner. It was always a Kurosaki tradition to have dinner together. Looking at his sisters, he noticed just how much they have grown over the last few years and how they were so different though they were twins. Yuzu resembled his mother with short light brown hair and brown eyes while Karin sported black hair. And while Yuzu was sweet and caring, Karin was a cynical and sarcastic tomboy. The only thing that made Karin look like a girl was her long hair, other than that she was just like a boy.

"So you missed your family?" Isshin crept behind Ichigo startling him. "Jeez…stop creeping behind people," Ichigo complained. "I was testing you…and it seems you still need training," his father stated jumping on him. Quickly stepping aside Ichigo retorted, "You are the only father that I know of who wants to kill his son," as his father hit the floor.

"Isshin…will you stop playing around like a kid…you two come and have dinner," Masaki called out from the kitchen.

Sitting around the table, Masaki asked, "So at what time will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"Will be out by 6 in the morning," Ichigo answered. The dinner was over and they were having a family timeout. Masaki stood up and as she was clearing the table, she noticed something amiss. "Isshin…do you know if they were expecting anyone in the Kuchiki mansion?"

"Not that I know of…why do you ask? Isshin responded. "Well you know that from our kitchen we can directly see the Kuchiki masion and if I am not mistaken the light's from Rukia's room," she answered pointing to the light. Isshin got up to take a better look, "Yes...you are right…that's Rukia's room but no one would enter the room unless…." He turned towards his son.

Ichigo groaned, "I didn't know that she would be staying there."

"Spit it out, young man…" his father ordered. "I was going to tell you eventually…well Rukia's the costume designer in the movie…so even she had to come," Ichigo answered coolly.

"Rukia neechan is also here?" Karin shouted. Every head turned towards her. "What? If she's here…I want to know…I haven't seen her for 7 years..." she explained herself.

"Well I guess you can finally meet her…anyway it's been a long day and I have to get up early…so I'll head to my room," Ichigo said getting up. Leaving his family confused with his actions, he went up to his room.

XxxXXxxX

He tried to sleep but couldn't. Every time anyone mentioned Rukia's name, all that came to his mind was the gathering at Urahara's place. All he wanted was to get away from her and move on with his life but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

There was a knock at the door and a soft voice asked, "Ichigo, can I come inside?"

"Sure mom…"

His mother entered the room and closed the door behind her. The lights were off but the moon light shone into the room. She sat at the edge of the bed, "Ichigo…are you alright?"

"Yes…" he replied but her mother had a way of knowing how he really felt. "Ichigo…you have to learn how to forgive people," she said and when there was only silence she continued, "I don't know what happened between you and Rukia but you can't hide forever. And if you were looking for that little small box you hide in the room, you wouldn't find it."

"Where is it?" Ichigo sat upright in the bed. "Ichigo…first that thing belongs to me and second I have it," she responded.

"…."

"Ichigo…when you are ready, I'll give it to you but until then I'll hold unto it," she said with a smile, "And remember unless you face your past, you can't move on with your life…so now be a good boy and go off to sleep," she planted a kiss on his forehead and moved towards the door.

"Thank you mom and goodnight," he said lying down to sleep.

"Goodnight Ichigo," his mother replied and closed the door.

XxxXXxxX

"Glad to see you are all on time…so let's get started…actors…you know the trill…get your make-up and costumes on…." Urahara announced to the cast and crew. It was the first day of shooting and Urahara wanted everything to go smoothly without a hitch. "You there…what are you doing…I said I wanted the lights centered here not there…and where's the set designer…I specifically told you to make the walls brown not green, change it a.s.a.p and what do I see here…." Urahara began to find one fault after the other and with his P.A tailing him, he went to check on everything.

The actors were inside the make-up room with the make-up artist Matsumoto Rangiku fussing over them. She had long and wavy strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. "This is my first time working with Hollywood actors and Urahara Kisuke," she cheerfully chirped, "It's just like killing two birds with one stone….how lucky can a girl get?"

"Can you just work instead of yapping," Toshiro commented. Her assistant was applying the make-up on him. "Oh jeez…you have to go and spoil everyone's day," she complained sticking out her tongue. "That's because you are not working at all," he responded crossly.

Matsumoto was relaxing in a chair having her coffee and her assistants were doing all the work. "Excuse me…but I had to skip my breakfast in order to reach the set on time…so cut me some slack," she replied grimly. With a raised eyebrow Toshiro countered, "And you think we had time to have our breakfast? In case you have forgotten…its 6:00 am…even we actors don't get up so early but it's our job, so we do it."

"K fine…have it your way," she wailed getting up, "Happy now." Standing in front of him she gestured to her assistant. "Wait…what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked dreading the answer. "What do you think…you told me to work so here I am doing my work," she answered with a grin.

"Looks like you got what you bargained for," Ishida joked. Everyone laughed except for Ichigo. He was going through the dialogue and scenes over his head that he barely made out what was happening.

"Excuse me…but is the make-up done…we need the actors for their fittings," a voice called out amidst the laughter. There standing on the doorway was an annoyed costume designer. "Oh, I'm sorry…I slipped up…it will take only 5 more minutes but I think one of the actor is done…" Matsumoto looked over her shoulders and saw her assistant nodding her head, "Right…so why don't you start with him and I'll send the others along."

Rukia waited for the actor but when there was no sign of movement, she went up to him and smacked his head, "Will you come already…I don't have the whole day."

"What the hell…" Ichigo turned to yell at whoever had hit him only to find out that it was Rukia. "You? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. "If you are done with your daydreaming, we have a movie to shoot…so if you don't mind…please follow me," she replied forcing a smile.

"If that was the case, you could have just called instead of hitting me," he argued getting off the chair. "Well that was what everyone was doing…except you had to doze off while they applied the make-up," she fiercely stood her ground.

"Some people utilize that time to go through the dialogues," he shot back. "Only people who have the memory of a gold fish," she retorted.

"Umm…Rukia...we are all waiting for you," Momo softly chimed in. She had come to check on her friend as there wasn't any sign of her.

"Ah…yes…I was coming anyway," Rukia turned to leave. When she didn't hear any footsteps, she added "Don't tell me you can't walk."

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled and followed her. As they were leaving, Matsumoto cheekily said, "There's definitely sexual tension between you two." In response to her statement, the two of them stopped and looked at her with aghast. "Maybe I overstepped a little..." she offered a weak smile.

As the two finally went out of the make-up room, Matsumoto gave a sigh, "I thought they were going to skin me alive…let's get you all done…I don't want to face her anytime soon."

"She's actually a sweetheart…" Clara mentioned with a smirk, "It's just that she can't stand orange and blue haired guys."

"Care to explain what that means," Grimmjow hissed. "Oh…nothing…nothing at all..," Clara replied giggling.

"This movie shoot is turning out to be really interesting," Matsumoto mused and continued with her work.

The filming was soon about to fly off but still the tension was there among some of the cast and crew and the day was turning out to be a really long one.

* * *

_**i know the ending totally sucks and its way lame...forgive me...i just couldn't come up with a better ending and i didnt quite feel like proceeding after it...**_

_**the only part i liked writing in this chapter was the short 'collision' between ichigo and rukia...**__**but next chapter will be far better than this, i promise...**_

_**anyways do plz leave behind a review...^_^  
**_


	9. The Plan

_**when i write...i can write...i got work pending but still i really felt like writing this chapter...i enjoyed writing htis one...so i hope you too enjoy reading it...consider it far better than the previous one**_...

**_and there might be time when the characters might seem OCC...just bear with it..._**.

* * *

**The Plan**

"Ok people….let's get the cameras rolling…" Urahara announced.

"Take one," one of the crew shouted and the filming of Urahara's new untitled film began.

XxxXXxxX

"Momo, Nel…can you guys please handle the rest of the shoot for today…I'm not feeling well…" Rukia muttered massaging her head. "Rukz…you don't even need to ask…you better take rest…" Nel answered with concern. "And don't worry…we'll tell Urahara," Momo offered.

"Thank you…I'll see you tomorrow then and let me know if anything comes up," Rukia thanked her friends and made her way to the parking zone.

"I hope nothing happens…she went overboard this time," Momo said softly.

"It will be alright…but I'm mostly worried about her relation with Itsygo…" Nel replied. Looking at Ichigo doing a scene, Momo agreed, "Yes…I hope they can work it out till the movie wraps."

"Nah…if they don't do something about their ongoing detestation for each other…it's going to affect the shooting as well…I wonder what happened between the two of them," Nel pondered.

"We'll never know…Rukia is not the sharing type," Momo answered taking a seat.

XxxXXxxX

"Rukia…you are back?" Ukitake was surprised to find Rukia back home so early.

"I'm not feeling well…" Rukia groaned heading for her room. She stopped and added, "Please don't let anyone disturb me…I'll take a nap."

"I'll make sure no one disturbs your sleep," he replied. Seeing see her in pain brought him distress. He had always thought of both her brother and her as his own children. But he could never voice out his concern or feelings for it was not his place to do so. No matter what everyone says, he held the view that he was simply the caretaker of the Kuchiki Mansion and nothing more.

"Lost in your thoughts Jushiro," the voice startled him. "Isshin? What are you doing here?" he asked the uninvited guest.

"Sheesh…I'm disappointed Jushiro," Isshin joked. Realizing the reason behind his visit, Ukitake said, "I am sorry…you startled me…you should have told me you were coming."

"I like paying sudden visits," Isshin replied in jest. "But you very well knew I would come sooner or later," he added in a serious tone.

"That's true…I am sorry Isshin…but even you knew before hand the reason why I didn't tell you," Ukitake uttered.

"She was like a daughter to us…you knew that…at least you owe Masaki the truth."

"I had direct orders not to tell anyone…."

"To hell with orders…we were like a family and you know everything," Isshin interrupted angrily.

"…."

"Anyway I came over to do Masaki's bid…she's inviting Rukia for dinner tonight…pass on the message," saying that Isshin walked away. "Make sure that she comes…I don't want to see Masaki disappointed…again…," he softly added and was out the door.

XxxXXxxX

"And that's a wrap for today…good job everyone…I'll see you all tomorrow," Urahara called out to the crowd.

The actors were in the dressing room changing back into their clothes. "Say Momo…I didn't see Rukia the whole day…where's she hiding," Grimmjow asked getting out from the changing room.

"Oh…she left early as she wasn't feeling well," Momo answered.

"Is that so….hmm…bet it's all Kurosaki's fault," he declared.

"What's my fault?" Ichigo questioned coming out from the changing room.

"Rukia got sick and had to leave."

"And how's that my fault," Ichigo shot back.

"Coz' you were really difficult to handle….you got to her head," Grimmjow retorted.

"I guess it's sort of true," Nel commented.

"Whatever…I am leaving," Ichigo shrugged off the comment and left.

XxxXXxxX

"Ah…Rukia…you are up," Urahara greeted her. He was reading a book in the drawing room.

"I slept round the clock..." Rukia said sitting down. "I hope you are feeling much better now," he asked keeping the book on the table.

"Yes…I guess all I needed was some sleep," she replied.

"Excuse me, Rukia…would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee…." Kiyone was in-charge of looking after Rukia's needs and she was doing a great job. "Tea sounds fine…thanks Kiyone," Rukia answered with a smile.

"How about you, Ukitake san?"

"I'm fine…just a glass of water will do."

"Kiyone hasn't changed at all," Rukia commented after Kiyone left the room. "Yes…she's still the same…she looks upto you," Ukitake responded with a smile.

"I see…" Rukia was lost for words. "Oh, Rukia…. you had a visitor…since you were sleeping, he left behind a message," he added.

"Huh…who came?" she enquired. "Kurosaki Isshin," he answered.

"Kurosaki Kun?" she exclaimed. "Yes…he said that Masaki is inviting you for dinner tonight," he replied back.

"But how did they know I was here?"

"You forget…your room is in direct view from their kitchen."

"…."

"I have no authority to tell you what to do but it would be good if you can go."

"I don't know about that…it's been a while," she said with hesitation. "It's your decision but think about how close you were with them," he reminded her.

"Its better I don't go," she asserted looking out the window.

XxxXXxxX

"I am home," Ichigo announced closing the door behind him.

"Onii-san, you are back…how did the shoot go? Yuzu greeted him. "It was alright…anyway where's everybody? He asked when no one else came to greet him.

"Oh…dad and Karin went to get some stuffs….and Mom's busy in the kitchen…I was helping her."

"I see…anyways tell Mom I'm home…I'll go take a shower and change," he said going up the stairs.

Everytime he entered his old room, somehow he always ended up comparing it to his apartment. The whole house was relatively smaller to his apartment. Regardless of how many times he had offered his parents to buy a new house, they always declined saying that they didn't need any fancy house and that they would not accept anything from their son. They were content as long as he was happy with his life and work. But in a way his parents had done the right thing. Though their place was small yet it was filled with memories of their childhood. Smirking, he grabbed the towel and went to take a shower.

XxxXXxxX

Rukia had no idea how she ended up at the Kurosaki's doorstep. One moment she had decided not to go and the next she was getting ready to go. She hadn't bothered with a car since they were practically neighbors. But now that she had reached their place, she was getting cold feet. Deciding to leave, she turned only to meet with Isshin and Karin.

"Rukia Neechan?" Karin exclaimed.

"Karin?" Rukia shouted. She had left when they were only 10 years old. "You are all grown up…and you let your hair grow…you look so beautiful," she commented feeling the emotions taking a hold of her.

Blushing, Karin responded, "You have become even more pretty."

"How's my third daughter doing?" Isshin broke in. "Kurosaki-san…" her answer was muffled as Isshin enveloped her with a hug. "You should have come sooner," he said.

"What's taking you two so long?" the door was opened by an impatient Yuzu, "Mom's been waiting for you…and Rukia Neechan may come anytime." Yuzu was surprised to see her dad embracing someone in front of their doorstep. "Dad…what are you doing?" she questioned.

"It's ok Yuzu…it's only me," Rukia turned to face the other twin. "Rukia Neechan? The food's not even done yet and…" she stammered. "You still haven't changed Yuzu," Rukia laughed, "It's alright…I came a bit early because I couldn't wait."

"It's cold outside…come inside…Mom will be delighted to see you," Yuzu said beaming.

Rukia thanked her and went inside. Everything was as it was before. The memories came gushing before she could do anything. The petty fights, the birthday parties, the song practice, the first time they acknowledged their feelings. She mentally blocked the memories. "Rukia Neechan...are you alright?" a worried Yuzu asked.

"I'm fine." Rukia responded going to the living room. She knew the place like the palm of her hand and she hated that fact.

"Mom…will you come out once," Karin called out. "I am busy…just bring the groceries in the kitchen," her mother replied.

"You really need to come here first," Karin stated. "Fine…what's the matter…your dad done something again," she said coming out of the kitchen.

"Masaki…surely you jest," Isshin objected. "I was kidding…what are you all doing huddled up in the doorway?" she questioned.

"Mom…you won't believe it…look who's here," Yuzu gleefully pointed in the direction of the living room.

"What's gotten into all of you?" Masaki enquired looking at their excited faces. "Just go and see," Isshin pleaded.

Masaki slowly entered the living room. She saw a young woman looking at the family pictures. The woman had her back turned to her but there was something familiar about her. Without thinking she called out, "Rukia? Is that you?"

The young woman turned and seeing Masaki broke into a smile. "Masaki-san…thank you for inviting me," she bowed slightly. Masaki covered the distance between them and embracing her whispered, "Rukia …how have you been?"

"I am sorry…I should have contacted you earlier," Rukia replied. The Kurosakis were the family she had always envied. There was love and warmth unlike in her family and she had regarded them as her second family. And now back in their household, she felt herself being drawn to the warmness she had long forgotten.

"Look at you…you have grown to a beautiful lady," Masaki said taking a few steps back to study her. "And never forget you are a part of this family…the door is always open for you," she added with a smile.

"I…I…" Rukia stammered as the tears slowly started to form in her eyes. She had expected them to be still angry with her after all that had happened but instead to receive such a warm welcome was something she had never predicted.

"It's alright my dear…no need to shed tears…it's suppose to be a happy reunion," Masaki tenderly wiped a tear as it fell down the cheek. "I know…" Rukia responded and composing herself, she added smiling, "All done…there was something in my eye."

"Well why don't you take a seat…bet the twins and their father are eavesdropping," Masaki turned in the direction of the doorway and yelled, "You can all come in now."

"Masaki…you shouldn't embarrass us…we Kurosakis never pry into people's conversation," Isshin declared coming in. "Well then how did you know that I said that," Masaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well about that….you can say that I have an amazing intuition," he defended himself. "Dad…you can't lie to Mom…she knows everything," Karin coolly added.

"My own daughter selling me…." Isshin wailed. "Dad…You are an embarrassment," Karin grumbled.

Rukia started laughing. Putting her hand over the mouth to suppress the laughter she confessed, "I really missed you all." The four Kurosakis smiled in return.

XxxXXxxX

Ichigo came down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen only to find no one there. As he was thinking where they might be, he heard laughter coming from the living room.

"What are you all doing here?" he questioned entering the living room. He was surprised to find Rukia sitting between his sisters looking at photo albums and his parents standing behind them. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

His family including Rukia was taken aback when he barge into the room without any warning. Feeling uneasy she answered, "Your family invited me for dinner."

"Ichigo…that's not the way to talk to a guest," his mother scolded him. "I am sorry but you should have told me from before that she would be coming for dinner," he countered.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise," Yuzu squealed. He blinked his eyes a couple of times in disbelief, "Surprise? How would it be a surprise?"

"Ichigo is right…we meet at work and…" Rukia started but was cut off by Isshin, "Because she is one of your closest friend and she hasn't been here even once in the last 7 years." He locked eyes with Ichigo.

"Sheesh…whatever," Ichigo mumbled taking a seat opposite them. "Well then you guys carry on…I'll check on the food…Isshin…come and help me out," Masaki dragged her husband to the kitchen.

"You don't need to drag me…I'll come," Isshin complained.

"Tsk…like pulling that stunt won't let us know of their real intention," Karin commented as their parents made a quick getaway.

"I am sorry…" Ichigo said so fast that no one was able to make out what he said. "What?" Karin asked.

"Forget it…"

"Rukia Neechan…take a look at this picture," Yuzu pointed to a picture in the album. "When was it?" Rukia asked looking at the picture.

"His last prom," Yuzu answered.

"Wait…what pictures are you looking at?" Ichigo inquired. Karin sniggered, "Your college days."

"What? Give it back." He made a dash for the album but Rukia was quicker. "What do we have here…I can't believe you went with her to the prom," she commented chuckling.

"You know her Rukia Neechan," Yuzu asked innocently. "As a matter of fact…I know her really well," Rukia replied.

"Shut up will you…just hand me the album…and who told you guys to show her my pictures," he shouted. "Don't look at us…ask dad," Karin calmly stated.

"That old geezer…" he growled, "Anyway give it back."

"Tell us about her Rukia Neechan," Yuzu begged. "Well when we were kids, we used to call her crazy Yuki…she had this huge crush on Ichigo and always use to follow him around," she stopped and laughed remembering it and then continued, "Sorry…I couldn't help it…as I was saying…she even resorted to stalking him…and we used to tease Ichigo until he would start chasing us…Tatsuki and I use to take advantage of her folly by asking her to buy us stuffs if she wanted our help with Ichigo."

All of them started laughing except for Ichigo. "Will you stop sprouting stories...and Yuki was a nice girl," he shot back.

"Excuse me for not knowing her that well," Rukia responded with a grin.

"You want to go there…fine…you are not the only one with the stories…there was this one guy who transferred to our school in the 8th grade…his name was…let's see…yes it was Ganju…on the first day itself he fell for Rukia…he used to bring her flowers and chocolates everyday…so Rukia used to hide everytime he came looking for her…Tatsuki would accept the gifts on her behalf and later they would throw the flowers away and stuff themselves with the chocolates."

"That's not fair…you are not suppose to say that part…and who would throw away chocolates…it would be such a waste."

"You were the one who started it…and that's not the only one…there's more…remember Junpei?" he grinned.

"Don't you dare Ichigo or I'm going to tell them about Maka and that incident with Yuki," she warned.

The two were at loggerheads and not one was backing down. The twins who were more than happy to let them carry on with the interactions were suddenly compelled to butt in.

"Say you two still in love?" Karin asked when the two wouldn't stop with the staring contest.

"Yes…wait what did you ask?" Ichigo responded jerking his head to face his sister. "Since you two can't keep your eyes off of each other…maybe it's because you two are still in love…" Karin said awaiting their reaction.

"What?" both of them yelled at the same time. "It's not like that…" Rukia started at the same time Ichigo said, "We are not in…" The two faced one other. "Ichigo…will you please stop poking in between…I'm trying to explain here."

"Me? You are the one who keeps interrupting me," Ichigo exclaimed standing up.

"Will you stop repeating whatever I say!" Rukia slammed the album on the table and got up to face him head on.

"Look here you…" Ichigo shouted but was interrupted by Yuzu. "Onii-san…will you please lower your voice and just sit down…and tell us how you and Rukia Neechan started going out."

"Yes…even I want to know how it happened…did you get on your knees and asked her?" Karin joked.

"I don't think you would want to know about that…it's nothing special," Rukia responded going red. She would rather choke on something than talk about her and Ichigo's relation.

"Ya…it was nothing…let's talk about something else," Ichigo added fluffing the hair at the back of his neck.

"You just ruffled your hair….you only do that when you are nervous or embarrassed," Yuzu excitedly pointed out.

"I was just scratching my neck," Ichigo answered flushing. "Aww…isn't that cute…both of you guys are blushing like idiots," Karin commented with a smirk.

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled. Both he and Rukia were caught in between the twins.

"Everyone dinner's ready," Masaki said coming into the room.

"That's great," Ichigo stated making a dash for the kitchen. "What…Ichigo..." Masaki responded as she nearly lost her balance, "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Nope…we were hungry that's all," Rukia answered heading to the kitchen.

Masaki looked at the twins who were grinning stupidly and the two who had hurried off to the kitchen, "Something happened right?" she questioned the twins.

"Nah mom…" Karin replied getting up and started for the kitchen followed by her twin Yuzu. "Coming Mom?" Yuzu asked when her mother was still rooted to the spot.

"Coming dear," Masaki responded and followed them

XxxXXxxX

"Masaki…you outdid yourself tonight," Isshin commented putting down the chopsticks. The dinner was surprisingly quiet as everyone chowed down the food as if it was the only thing that mattered to them.

"Really…I'm glad then," Masaki said beaming. "That was one of the best meal I ever had," Rukia added. And one after the other her three children complimented her on her cooking.

"I am just happy that you all enjoyed the food," Masaki offered with a smile.

"Hey Onii-san…that Senna is your girlfriend right?" Karin asked the question out of the blue.

Ichigo nearly choked on the water that he was drinking. "What?" he yelled.

"I am just asking coz' everyone at the college keeps asking us," Karin explained.

"Sheesh…you can tell that it's none of their business," Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Oh…I pretty much say the same thing but anyway I have the right to know since it's your fault that I can't lead a normal life," she retaliated.

"You know your brother's really shy about all this," Rukia intervened picking up the glass of water. "So let me help you out with it…and the answer's yes," she added with an evil grin.

"No one asked you," Ichigo shouted.

"But I was just helping," Rukia whimpered.

"Senna's pretty…Onii-san you are lucky to have a girlfriend like her," Yuzu said sweetly.

"…."

"You are suppose to say thank you," Rukia teasingly pointed out.

"Shut up…and don't worry I'll pay you back for your Samaritan work," he warned her.

"Tsk…sometimes you act like a total moron," Karin complained.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked scowling.

"Enough," Masaki broke in, "You guys are acting like complete 5 year olds."

"But Masaki…I was enjoying the exchange," Isshin wailed and when his wife gave him a deadpan look, he pleaded, "Admit it…even you wanted to know."

"Isshin…." She cautioned him not to go too far with what he was saying.

"I would love to stay awhile but I have to get up early tomorrow for work…so if you all don't mind, I'll take my leave," Rukia said getting up and bowing slightly.

"You don't need to do that…and it's ok…we understand…Ichigo and you need your rest," Isshin replied getting up, "Let us see you to the door." All of them went to the doorway.

"Thank you again for inviting me," Rukia showed her gratitude. "It was our pleasure…and come by anytime alright," Masaki replied embracing her.

"I will, I promise," Rukia responded hugging her back. "Well then good night," she reached for the door.

"And you call yourself a guy…go and drop her…its late," Karin instructed her brother who was quiet the whole time leaning against the wall.

"It's alright…I can go by myself…it's just a few steps away," Rukia insisted not liking the idea at all. "Karin's right…we Kuosakis don't let a girl walk alone at night," Isshin declared.

"Sheesh…whatever…let's go," Ichigo mumbled opening the door and went outside without waiting for her.

"Good night then," Rukia said closing the door behind her.

XxxXXxxX

The distance to her place only seemed to grow in front of her eyes. She was walking as fast as she could but still she hadn't even covered half the distance and moreover, she wished that the man following her would just leave her alone. When she could no longer take it, she stopped and turning back said, "It's enough…you can stop now."

"Huh." Ichigo was stumped when she stopped abruptly. "What the hell," he yelled.

"We both know you are not doing this out of your free will…so you can go back now," she simply stated.

"Well my family insisted I drop you so I am going to do just that…so will you just walk."

"It's alright…I can make it on my own…you tailing me is getting on my nerves."

"Just suck it up then," he argued.

"Look…we put on an act at your place to please your family but now the facade is over…so just go back already," she exploded.

"After I drop you," he said in a voice low and gravely.

"K…fine…then you can stay here for some time and go back because I am not letting you follow me."

"Do me a favor then…next time warn me when you are coming…I'll be make sure not to be home that time," he let his anger take hold of him.

"I'll keep that in mind…good night then…hope you choke to death in your sleep," she turned her back to him and walked away.

"Thank you…and I hope you get kidnapped or murdered for all I care," he yelled.

Just after she had taken a few steps, she heard something. She halted and tried to make out the sound. It was as if someone was hitting something. Without giving it a second thought, she quickened her steps.

XxxXXxxX

"Hey Ichigo what happened to your hand," Clara exclaimed when Ichigo finally showed up. It was the second day of the shooting and all the cast except for Ichigo were in the dressing room. He brushed it off, "Nothing…sorry had some work to take care of."

"Ichigo…did you show it to the doctor," Momo grabbed his hand. His right hand was badly bruised and swollen. He pulled his hand back, "My dad is a doctor…and the make-up department can do something about it."

"That looks bad…I don't think you can hold anything with that hand of yours," Ishida commented coming over. In response Ichigo grasped a pole which was lying nearby. "Does that answer your question?" he looked Ishida in the eye.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt…I saw you wince," he calmly answered. "Don't worry about that…that's my problem…I won't let it hamper the work," Ichigo hit back.

"Istygo…Ishida was just being concern…did you take any pain killer?" Nel butted in before the situation got out of hand. "Well I don't need any consideration…" Ichigo responded.

"What's going on here…we have a scene to shot in 10 minutes," Rukia barge in the room. She had gone to meet the director and had left Momo and Nel in-charge.

"Oh…Sorry…but Ichigo's got his hand injured," Momo voiced out the reason. Rukia just gave a glance and started taking out the costumes. "It happens to people who can't control their temper…we can't be bothered with people's idiocy when we have work to do," Rukia continued to arrange the costumes in order for the shot.

"Rukz! That was really mean of you," Nel exclaimed. Everyone was surprised by Rukia's sarcastic comment. "It's alright…she's right…some people can't control their temper while some think they own the world," Ichigo grabbed his costume and headed into the changing room.

"What? Work always comes first," Rukia defended her actions. "To you yes but no to everyone," Momo softly commented and carried on with the work.

XxxXXxxX

As the days rolled into weeks, the animosity between Ichigo and Grimmjow was nothing compared to Ichigo and Rukia. It was as if everyone was somehow sucked into their cold war. The cast and crew tried their best in avoiding them which ultimately affected the work indirectly. Worried of the impending disaster, Urahara voiced out his concerns to Yoruichi.

"I'm afraid listening to you was after all the worst mistake I made," Urahara said lighting a cigarette. They were inside his office. "I am sorry Kisuke…I didn't know they would be like this."

"They are both very professional…putting work first...so I can't find any fault with them…but the problem is they don't see how their animosity is affecting the others."

"I know…I don't know how their hostility escalated to this," Yoruichi poured herself a glass of wine and scotch for Urahara.

"Thank you," he took the drink from her, "At this rate either my movie's going to cost a fortune or the filming will be extended or maybe both…it's already going to be a month."

"Kisuke…I know what you are thinking but I'm asking you…please give them some time," she begged.

With a sigh, he added, "Guess I owe you that much…at the end of a month, if it's still the same…I'll be forced to let go of Rukia."

"Let's just hope for the best then," she flashed him a smile and drank the wine.

XxxXXxxX

The one month time was up and it was still the same. Ichigo and Rukia just couldn't stand each other. They were oblivious to everything except their ongoing enmity and how to have nothing to do with each other. As they finished wrapping the shoot for that day, Urahara made a sudden announcement. "It's already one month and I am disappointed with the progress…from tomorrow I'll be forced to make some alterations….that's all I have to say…I'll see you all tomorrow."

The cast and crew talked about what the director exactly meant by his words but for Ichigo and Rukia it meant nothing. The only thing on their minds was how to get home.

Just as Ichigo reached the parking lot, he got a call from Renji. "What to do want?" he said receiving the call.

"Is that how you answer every call," an annoyed voice answered back.

"Whatever…I just got done with my work…so cut me some slack."

"What…and I came all the way down here to surprise you…where are you?"

"In the parking lot…come to my place instead," Ichigo suggested.

"That's for sure…but come and get me…I'm lost…they pointed me to the dressing room when I asked for you…and I don't where everyone is now," Renji whined.

"You gotta to be kidding me…sheesh…just be there…don't do anywhere…I am coming," he ended the call and turning he made his way back to the set.

XxxXXxxX

Ichigo was surprised to find the dressing room empty. He called out his friend's name but there was no answer. Cursing under his breath, he took out his phone to call him. Just as he about to call, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Where were you….I was just about to call you…" he turned and was astonished to find Rukia standing in front of him and not Renji.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left," Rukia exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what I was going to ask you…I came here because Renji called," he explained.

"Renji? Well Tatsuki called saying she was here waiting for me…"

"Huh…don't tell me they are…" he said. "Playing with us," Rukia finished the sentence.

The two of coming to their senses hurried to the door but it was too late. The door closed on them and they were locked inside the dressing room. They banged on the door and yelled, "Renji…Tatsuki…open the door now."

"Hey…we are sorry…the janitor left and we can't even find the security guard," Tatsuki answered from outside the door.

"This is not funny guys…open it now," Ichigo demanded angrily.

"Wow…you should really know how to control that tempers of yours… did you two know how your stupid cold war is affecting others…both at home and in work…so think of it as an intervention…you two need to work out your differences," Renji retorted.

"Fine…we will but this is not the way…" Ichigo countered.

"Ichigo…save your breathe…you should know by now that they are just as stubborn as us…no matter what we say, they will not open the door," Rukia closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Be like Rukia, Ichigo…just accept it," Tatsuki shouted in triumph.

"I'll go with you two for tonight but remember once that door is opened…I'll find you…and when I do…I'll make sure that you two pay the price," Rukia coldly warned them.

"Rukia…see it from our point of view," Renji paused and added, "Anyways we are going to a far off place where you can't find us…so goodnight and all the best Ichigo."

"Wait…" Ichigo yelled but they had already left. He slowly turned and saw Rukia still leaning against the wall with a murderous aura seeping from her. Gulping, he took a seat and wondered how he was going to survive the night with a scorned woman.

* * *

**_please excuse the blunders i made...my eyes are killing me...i dont know how i managed to finish it in one go...n i dont know how Masaki would be like so i just added my own idea to her characterization..._**

**_n yes next chapter will be interesting...i cant wait to write about it...hopefully ill get the time soon..._**

**_anyways plz do review...i need your thoughts on my story to keep me going...so plz review...thanks_**


	10. The Aftermath

**_i got so carried away with my work that i had neither the time nor the mindset to update the story sooner as planned...anyway i hope you all enjoy reading it though it would be full of grammatical errors and such..._**

**_i dont know if you will like the abrupt changes i made in the flow of story but i just did it so that i can get on with the other plot i had in mind for the story...so here you go..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Aftermath**

The clock ticking was the only sound in the room as the two refused to acknowledge each other's presence. Ichigo was sitting in the chair while Rukia leaned against the wall lost in her thoughts. He thought that it was hours since they were locked inside by their two stupid friends but to his surprise only 30 minutes had passed since the whole fiasco. Sighing he scratched his head and wished the time would fly by. Absentmindedly he strummed his fingers on the chair's arms.

"Will you please stop doing that…its annoying," a cold voice shattered the silence.

"What?" he exclaimed in dazed. He was wrapped up with his thoughts that her voice startled him. "Stop doing whatever you are doing with your fingers," she looked at him as if he was a fool.

"Forgive me for disturbing you with my actions…princess Kuchiki," he coldly replied bowing his head.

"You don't need to be sarcastic."

"Really? Well I was being just polite."

"I didn't know the word polite existed in your dictionary,"

"Ah…and here I was thinking that you don't know the word please."

"Anyway you always lacked in the etiquette department," she mocked him. "If you are using the Kuchiki family as the example, then I rather be a country pumpkin than an uptight ass," he retorted with a smirk. The two of them locked eyes. "Ichigo…I am warning you…stop bringing my family in between," she cautioned him.

"I'll…only if you stop unleashing your freaking attitude everytime," he shot back.

"It's always has to be me…what about you? Like you don't have any attitude problem."

"Maybe I have but it's not like you…everything has to go your way…you don't care about others."

"Oh please…you are just describing yourself."

"Is that so…do you know just how much you hurt Tatsuki with that attitude of yours. Forget about Renji and me but to Tatsuki you are an irreplaceable friend. You were the only close friend she had and she never kept any since you impromptu disappearance," he gripped the chair's arm to control his rising temper.

His words caught her off guard and she was lost for words. Coming to her senses she said, "Then I guess it was better for her if she had forgotten about me and moved on."

Anything Rukia related never ceased to get to his nerves and right now, being locked in a room with his worst nightmare was doing wonders for his temper. With a groan, he answered, "That's what I meant…anyways do us all a favor. After this project, leave and never come back into our lives again. I just had enough of your goddamn attitude."

"It will be my pleasure…as soon as the movie wraps up, I'm taking a flight home and don't worry. You will never see or hear from me again."

"I hope it gets over soon then." He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.

She didn't answer him instead she looked at the watch and took out her iphone. To her dismay, there was no network. She switched off her phone and turned it on but it was the same. Left with no other option she was forced to ask him. "Hey orange buffoon, do you have network on your phone?"

Opening just one eye, he said, "I have a name…and if you want something ask properly."

"Fine…Kurosaki Kun…can I use your phone once…I don't have any network on mine," she responded with a fake sweet voice. He flipped his phone open only to find that it was in the same state, "Just your luck, no network."

"What the hell…I swear I am going to strangle those two idiots with my bare hands," she screamed. "And it's all your fault," she pointed a finger accusingly.

"How is it my fault…I didn't ask them to locked me in a room with you of all people," he nonchalantly stated.

"If you had chosen not to do the movie then all this won't have happen," she answered fuming.

"You could have done the same thing."

"You know how my brother is…I had to do it but you on the other hand…you just did it 'coz Yoruichi knows something about your past…big deal," she moved from the wall and focused all her attention on him.

"Your brother isn't your master…you can do whatever you like…and I did it coz I liked the script."

"Cut the crap…we both know you did it just because you were scared the truth might surface…and who gives a rats ass about the past? No one…I repeat no one."

"Shut up…you are the only one who doesn't care about the past…" he shouted getting up from the chair.

"Is that so…then tell me what is it that you made you make such a huge sacrifice and work with me…let me decide if it matters or not."

"You are not the one to decide…it's my life I can do whatever I damn feel like doing."

"So you are scared of the past? How lame…"

"Don't try my patience Rukia," he warned towering over her.

"Or what? You will strangle me? Don't kid me…let me guess…does it have something to do with a girl…wait…I know…you have a love child with a woman?" she boldly stood her ground.

"You are really getting on my nerves…" he said through gritted teeth.

Their eyes were locked on like magnets, each daring the other to break it off. "You want to hit me? Go on then…hit me," she offered.

"I just might…so just shut up."

"What is it about the past you want to hide so badly?" she asked again not backing off. "I said shut up," he shouted angrily.

"Not until you tell me…is it that you really have a child?"

"That's absurd…stop making stories…I am warning you Rukia…"

"And I'll tell you again…I am not scared of you…what's so precious about the past…huh, Ichigo?" she sardonically replied.

"Just leave me alone," he turned his back on her. He was scared that he might really hit her. His temper was escalating and she was only heightening it.

"Why? It's your fault I am stuck with you so I might as well know the reason."

"You really want to know?" he faced her.

"Then why would I ask."

"Fine…it's about you…there I said it…you want to know the reason?" he exploded. His hands were shaking in a palsy of rage. His words left her dumbfounded and she couldn't answer. "So now you don't want to know the story behind the past…you have nothing to say?" he hissed.

The only thing inside her head was everything was her fault. She had accused him but in reality it was her fault. Moving on was easy but the hardest part was forgetting it. No matter how many times she had said that the past doesn't matter, she was the one who was scared that the past might catch up with her one of these days and now it has.

"Cat got your tongue, huh? So now when you know it's about you…you have nothing to say?" he yelled. When there was no response, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Still nothing? Now you know that everything is your fault," he stretched out the words.

She had to take responsibility for her action but she didn't know how or where to start and it hurt to think that she was the one responsible for most of the changes in Ichigo. All the years of masking her emotions took a toll on her and she could no longer take it. "Alright…I admit it…it's my fault," she said aloud looking him in the eye. The tears started to fall on its own and she couldn't stop it.

Ichigo was taken aback when he saw her crying. He was fine with her yelling, screaming or fuming but seeing her cry was different. Only once had he seen her cry and that time too he couldn't do anything and even now he had no clue how to deal with it. "You are crying?" he softly asked.

"No…I squirted my eyes with water…yes you fool…I am crying…what did you think?" she responded in a cracked voice.

"But why cry?"

"Because you are right it's all my fault…I ruined everyone's life especially yours…"

"Technically you didn't ruin anyone life…and my decision lead me to here…so it's not your fault."

She started crying even more. "You are still the same…everytime you see me in pain or tears, you take back you words."

"Maybe I was a bit harsh on you…it's not anyone's fault and that's the truth." He was still holding on to her shoulders rattled by the sudden change in her.

"No…it's my fault…I tried my best to stay away from you all because I didn't want to make you all go through the same pain again…I thought it would be for the best…so I severed ties with you all but I couldn't forget…you don't know how much I missed you all...I was all alone…" she sobbed.

"It's alright…I understand…you don't need to say anymore," he gently insisted.

"No…let me finish…I can't do this anymore…I can't see you all being hurt because of me again…I am sorry for acting like a total ass…I thought…I thought," she paused between sobs, "I thought keeping a distance was the best but I was wrong…I needed you more than you guys needed me…" she paused again and continued, "And more than anything, I realized that I needed my best friend back in my life…I am so sorry for everything…please forgive…"

He enveloped her in a hug, "Sshh…we all have been acting like kids but that's how we have always been…guess we all need to grow up…now stop crying."

She hugged him back and cried. He let her cry as much as she wanted. After sometime he asked, "All better now?"

She just nodded her head and slowly took a few spaces back. The reality of the situation finally hit her and she blushed. "Oi…Rukia…are you alright? Look at me," he said. Without looking at him she replied, "I am fine."

"Then look at me."

"No."

"What's wrong with you again?"

"Nothing I am fine."

Not taking her words, he bent to get a look at her face. "You could have just said that you were embarrassed," he teased.

Rukia turned her head to find herself face to face with Ichigo. "You bakamon…you want to give me a heart attack," she hastily stepped away from him. "Jeez…like you will die anytime soon," he responded.

"Hmmm…I am sorry…I got your shirt wet," she mumbled going red.

Ichigo looked down at his shirt, "It's ok…but am shocked that a girl of your stature can cry that much."

"And what's that suppose to mean…petite girls can't cry that much?"

"Well you are different…you ain't petite…you are a midget."

"You want your ass kicked?"

They locked eyes in a shared understanding and both of them started laughing. "It's been a while…I have to admit I missed having you around," Ichigo said grinning. "Yes…I wonder how you been able to survive this long without me," Rukia declared.

"Don't overdo it."

"I can't believe I cried in front of you…yet again…," she lamented. "Well don't look at me…I didn't ask you to cry," he retaliated.

"I know…anyway why don't you change…there are lots of clothes out here."

"Nah…m fine…it's going to try up in an instant."

"Well then…we still have 6 hours to go until someone shows up…what do u wanna do?"

"What can we do out here…" he complained scowling.

"Always the pessimist," she chuckled, "But you are right…anyway can you help me move the chairs." She started to push the chair towards one side of the room. "What are you planning to do?" he questioned helping her move the chair.

"You will find out," she grinned. After moving all the chairs, she ran to the adjoining room which was the changing room. She came out with some clothes and again she started rummaging the closet. Ichigo was just watching her ran around without the slightest clue what she was upto. Finding what she was searching for, she turned and motioned to Ichigo, "Help me out Ichigo…take these and spread them on the floor."

"These are the curtains in the changing room…" he said picking up the clothes, "What are going to do with it…make a makeshift bed?" he joked.

"Yes you are right…all we have here are the costumes and bits and pieces of clothes…so have to make use of the curtains and these robes…" she showed him a red robe.

"I was just kidding about the makeshift bed…" he let go of the curtain piece as if it was on fire and took a few steps back.

"That's why I didn't tell you…I knew you would be against it," she stated with arms akimbo. "Look you are an actor and you need your rest…whether we like it or not, we won't be able to head home either to change or rest tomorrow…and you know very well that Urahara isn't happy with the amount of work done…"

Scratching his head he said, "Well you didn't have to go through all the trouble…the chair was comfortable enough and even without moving the chairs, the space is sufficient to make one."

"For me yes but for you no…it will be too cramped for you…as for the chair, it won't be comfortable for a man you stature," she pointed out. When she saw him waver a bit she added, "Don't worry…we won't be sharing the bed…I was making it for you."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well people like me can adjust anywhere…the chair will do just fine for me."

"Huh…no way…you take the bed…"

"Not happening…anyway let's make the makeshift bed with a twist," she threw him the curtains. "What's the use…it will be like sleeping on the floor itself…" he mentioned spreading the curtains as told.

"I told you there's a twist," she started taking the costumes out and laying them one after the other on top of the curtains. "Need help?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'll handle it, thanks". She grabbed the robes and laid them on top of the costumes. "On second thought you can help me…can you give me your overcoat?"

Without a word he took of his coat and hand it to her, "Here…"

"Thanks," she laid the coat down in the same way as the robes. "Was short of one robe to cover the length of the bed…so what do you think," she looked up at him.

It was the most horrendous bed he had ever seen and not to mention colorful because all the robes were of different colors. "It will suffice," he replied.

"Ichigo…I know what you are thinking but this is the best I can do…why don't you try it."

Don't wanting to disappoint her, he slowly sit down on the bed. To his relief it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Not bad…but won't the costumes be ruined?"

"Who cares…just iron it and it will be good as new," she answered with a wink. Ichigo chuckled, "So you are still the same old Rukia that we know."

"Yes…I just got carried away…now let's see…" she suddenly got up and opened the cabinet near the closet. "Found it," she spun around and showed him two chocolate bars, "Momo can't resist sweets… she hides them everywhere so that she can have it anytime she wants."

Coming back to the bed, she handed him one. "You sure know a lot about your friends,' he commented taking the chocolate bar. "Of course…that's one thing I like about us Kuchikis…we always make it a norm to know everything about the people we care about," she said opening the wrapper.

"You can just say know everything about all the people that you come in contact with."

"That's one way to put it…if you are not going to eat it then I'm taking it," she said eyeing the unwrapped bar at his hand. "Always the glutton…I'm having it," he responded removing the cover.

"Food are meant to be eaten…not to be kept as show pieces," she chowed down the chocolate. He followed suit. "It's been a while but do you remember that time when you stole Renji's lunch box?" he asked throwing the wrapper in the dustbin.

"I remember everything like it was yesterday…and what only me…even you were there helping me out," she corrected him. "It was because you forced me since you were so short to reach it," he scowled.

"I wasn't short…it was on top of the shelf…even you couldn't reach it…so I had to get on top of you."

"I could have but like always you wanted to do everything…you were the one who literally dragged me by the ear and forced me to stoop so that you can get on top of me."

"That's not true…it was your idea…you were the one who said get on top of me, then we can reach it," she said authoritatively. "You are just running away from the truth as usual…everytime I had to take the fall for you," he responded folding his arms across the chest.

And just like that she started laughing. "I am so sorry," she managed to say between the burst of laughter. "And what's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when she won't stop laughing.

"I just remembered…the teacher caught you with Renji's lunchbox…she made you eat everyone's lunch…you were so stuffed but still she forced you…and then you started crying…" she couldn't finish the sentence as the laughter took hold of her again. Ichigo watched her rolling on the bed laughing.

"Yes…and you were nowhere to be found…though I told the teacher it was your fault yet she didn't believe me coz of your fake innocent act…and the worse was you even started to cry saying I was a bully," he stated bluntly.

Composing herself, she said, "I guess I might have over did a little…but it was really funny, you were crying and your mother had to come and take you home."

"Yes…but if I do remember correctly…even you had your share of fun…the teacher caught you red-handed…you got spanked in front of the whole class," he started laughing.

"You don't need to act…if you can't laugh then don't," she said getting annoyed. "Wow…someone just doesn't want to hear her stories…and I can laugh if I want to…I don't need your permission," he replied haughtily and began to laugh.

"Ouch…that hurt you midget," he yelled. Rukia had hurled her phone and it struck him on his shoulder. "Oh please…just be happy it wasn't your face," she replied coolly.

"Well how do you fell now," he threw her phone back at her. Unfortunately for him, she was able to catch it. "I was always the fast one," she said smugly. Their eyes meet and locked for sometime but she looked away with a sigh, "One of these days, we should learn the meaning of compromise."

With a toothy grin he replied, "We were always like this…don't think we will change anytime soon." She looked at him and smiled, "You are right…but we need to put others first…our arguments can come later." She stood up abruptly, "It's sort of late and we need to rest…so let's call it a night for now."

"Why are you standing then, you take the bed…I'll take the chair instead," he said hastily getting to his feet. "No…Ichigo I don't want your male chauvinism kicking in now…look if I put two chairs face to face, I can easily make a bed for myself," she stated waving her hands.

"I admit you are a midget but even you can't squeeze in that space," he protested. "Ichigo it's already 1: 30 am…the crew will be here by 6…we can't go on arguing…" she said only to have him interrupt her, "Ok fine then…let's share the bed."

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed. "You said it yourself…we will just keep arguing…so better to compromise…when I said share the bed…I didn't mean it that way…I'll put a dividing wall between us," he said focusing on an empty space in the air between them.

Rukia chuckled, "You put the idea and you are the one who's uncomfortable with it…alright…it's not like we haven't slept together." Realizing the impression her choice of words gave, she corrected it, "I mean slept as in sharing a bed."

"I got it," he responded quickly. Though they were back on good terms there was still an awkwardness between them. "I'll take the left side," she said and run to the bed, "You turned the lights off."

"Midget…so that was your plan," he grinned and switching the lights off he made his way to their makeshift bed. Gawkily, he slowly laid down next to her making sure there was a lot of space between them. "Goodnight," he mumbled turning the other side.

"Goodnight," she whispered. They both had their backs towards each other. After ten minutes had passed she softly asked, "Ichigo you asleep?"

"No…what's wrong?" he responded not moving from his position. "I was just wandering…why didn't you try to contact me all those years," she asked in a husky whisper. The question made his heart go numb, softly he answered, "Because you never tried to contact me."

To his surprise, he heard her chuckle. "How funny…I didn't keep in touch because you never did…what an irony," she paused and then added, "That's fate, I guess…anyway goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said but her words made his mind wander. Getting a hold of his thoughts, he closed his eyes and tired to sleep.

XxxXXxxX

"I am sorry but we had to come early…Momo forgot to make some alterations for today's costumes," Nel explained their early arrival to the security guard.

"It's not a problem…I was going to unlock all the doors anyway," the guard answered.

"Thank you…you can get on with your works…we'll take it from here," Momo said with a slight bow.

"It's ok miss…not need to thank me," saying so the guard left.

"Thanks to you, we had to come an hour early," Nel complained opening the door. "I am sorry but you know Rukia doesn't like any mishaps at work," Momo entered the room and switch the lights.

"I know…Rukia shouldn't know about…what's happening here?" Nel exclaimed. Seeing her friend in shock, Momo turned to look at what she was pointing at.

Ichigo and Rukia were sleeping peacefully on the floor. Most of the costumes were scattered around them. She was facing him and he had his arm around her.

"I don't know but don't you think they look adorable…" Momo commented. "Yes…hey did you bring along your camera with you today also…please say yes," Nel begged.

"You should thank me…all the time you were complaining that I shouldn't take my camera wherever I go," she said handing the camera to her friend. "I'll treat you for this….now hush…" Nel tip-toed towards the innocent couple and took a picture.

The noise and the lights roused Ichigo but somehow he again went back to sleep. "That was close," Nel mumbled giving the camera back to Momo and added, "Not a word of this to anyone…we'll surprise them with the picture."

"That would be fun," Momo squealed. "Sssh!" Nel cautioned her.

"Who's there?" Rukia asked slowly opening her eyes. She looked surprise to find herself cuddled with a man and then as the reality dawned on her, she screamed.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed fully awake by the scream. He quickly let go of his arm when he noticed it was around Rukia and said, "I am sorry…I didn't know how that happen". But they realized they weren't alone when they heard some sniggers.

"When did you two get here?" Rukia asked quickly sitting up. Even Ichigo sit up and moved to the end of the bed far away from her. "Long enough to see you two getting all cozy," Nel said laughing aloud.

"It's not what you think it is…we can explain…our two stupid friends locked us up inside this room so as to let us work through our differences," Ichigo explained the situation. "And I guess it really worked seeing you two all cuddled up," Momo teased and the two of them laughed.

"Yes…it might look like that but…listen to me," Rukia yelled as her two friends won't stop laughing. She continued, "And there was no other option, all we had was this, so we ended up sharing the bed."

"No wonder we couldn't contact you…it's hard to get network from this room," Nel said suppressing the laughter. "We are sorry…I guess you two must be hungry a well…anyways the cast and crew won't be here for another 30 minutes or so…so why don't you head home, freshen up, have something and come back," Momo added.

"I would love that," Ichigo said standing up, "Coming Rukia?"

She got up and warned her friends, "No one should know about this…do I make myself clear?" Both of her friends gave her a salute and said, "Yes boss." Rukia chuckled, "Very funny and thanks…let's go Ichigo."

Picking up his coat, he smirked, "Even your friends are sacred of you."

"You want your ass kicked in front of them," she warned with a grin. "Will go to my place since we don't have time…mom and dad should be up by now," Ichigo said going out of the room. "I have my own car…I'll go home straight," Rukia responded following him.

"Don't be so stubborn…you know that no one will be awake at that mansion of yours…and if you are worried about change of clothes…you can always borrow from Yuzu or Karin…" he stated with a smirk. "What? And who made you the boss of me…I just can't come to your place at 5: 30 in the morning…what will your parents think," she argued back.

"You know that my place is as much as yours as it is mine and mom and dad will be more than happy to have you," Ichigo insisted.

Nel and Momo couldn't hear any more of the conversation as the two were out of earshot. "Wonder who will win…" Momo smirked. She wanted to eavesdrop on their exchange but she had her work cut off for her. "When they gel, they really can gel," Nel paused and then added, "You start with the alteration…I'll clean the mess our boss made."

"I can't believe she used the costumes as a mattress," Momo whined looking at the clutter.

XxxXXxxX

"Where's Ichigo and Rukia?" Urahara enquired. He was about to make his intentions clear to the cast and crew but without the key members he couldn't start.

"We are sorry…we got late coz someone as usual was too difficult to handle," Ichigo said coming to a stop near the director. "Don't put the blame on me…I look like a kid," his partner complained.

Every head turned towards his companion. She was just like any other teenager wearing a skirt, knee length socks, shoes and a pullover with hood. "Wait…is that you Rukia?" Nel asked.

"I told you…" Rukia groaned. "It won't have been a problem if you had just worn the clothes I gave you," Ichigo responded raising his eyebrow. "It was too big for me…I looked like a clown," she disagreed.

"Well then you are wearing the clothes that you picked…so stop complaining," he growled. "If you had just let me go to my place, this won't have happen…and you were complaining the whole time so I had to wear whatever I could lay my hands on…" she argued.

"You were in the room for 20 minutes…" he shot back. Just as she was about to reply, Yoruichi intervened, "You love birds should leave your domestic problem for later… we have a move to shoot."

The two of them realized their follies and apologized to the crowd gathered around who were looking at them as if they had just landed from mars. Rukia and Ichigo both went red at the close scrutiny.

"That's a sudden development…I don't know what happened last night to have made you two so inseparable," Urahara grinned and continued, " But as I said yesterday we have to make some changes." Yourichi nudged him. "As I was saying…I thought about it last night and I think we should all give it our best starting from today onwards till the movie wraps…so let's get started," he added with a smile.

The crowd enthusiastically cheered and went on to do their own work. The cast headed to the dressing room except for Ichigo who had to get his makeup first. All the way to the dressing room, Rukia was the butt of the joke, mostly because of her attire.

XxxXXxxX

The whole shoot went perfectly without any hitch. The sudden change in Ichigo and Rukia was a relief to all. The only complain they had was the two acted like school kids whenever they crossed paths.

Urahara and Youruichi were relaxing in his office after the shoot ended for the day. "I have to congratulate you…you know how to pull the strings," Urahara complimented her with a toast.

She was sitting in the chair with a drink, "Thank you…but to be honest…I had no hand in it…Renji just told me to ignore any calls if Ichigo and Rukia called…I asked but he just said he had something planned for them." Urahara chuckled and going over to his table, he picked up the cigarette case and said, "Well I guess I owe him then…have you seen Ichigo's acting today…it was as if he was a totally different person…it was so good that it startled me too," he paused and light a cigarette, "I guess he let his defenses down…now I know what you meant when you said she brings the best in him."

"I am just grateful that those two realized their follies sooner than later…but remind me to ask Renji what really happened…this will be a really tantalizing scope for the magazine," she responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You will never change…always about the ratings…" he commented smirking. "One thing you should know about me by now is I am full of surprises..." she replied with a sly smile.

XxxXXxxX

"I was wondering when you would be calling," Byakuya said over the phone. He was about to leave his office for a meeting when his secretary came in saying that there was a call for him. Without asking her for details, he took the call and signaled her to leave.

"Then you would know why I called," the voice coldly answered.

"Yes…and I agree it will be good for our business."

"I assume that's your way of saying yes."

"You don't need my permission to proceed with it."

"All business venture needs to go through the proper channel."

"I see…it's a business venture as well?" he asked.

"You know what I meant…you will be there I presume?" the voice dryly replied.

"I'll be there," he said and ended the call. Looking at the portrait of his family, which was the only picture in the room, he closed his eyes and then got to his feet. As he crossed the portrait, he mumbled, "It's for the best," and left the room.

XxxXXxxX

* * *

**_the review:- Good, bad or really dreadful?_**

_**do leave behind your reviews...i need your thoughts in order to proceed**_ **_with the story...thanks..._**


	11. Too short to be true

**_oh man...it has been like eons since i updated the last chapter...i have started working so i hardly get time nowadays...m so sorry for not updating it sooner...i hope you all will still enjoy reading it...there mite be lot of errors as i was hastening to get it over asap..._**

* * *

With the cold war between Ichigo and Rukia finally coming to an end, the cast and crew were at ease working around them. Most of the female workers loved to be near them because everytime the two bickered, Rukia always brought up Ichigo's childhood antics. And if they begged, Rukia used to spin tales of a young Ichigo before he hit the limelight.

"That's enough," a blushing Ichigo quickly covered Rukia's mouth before she started with another one of his stories. All the girls groaned as he dragged Rukia away. "Ouch," he let go of the hand covering her mouth. "Are you trying to suffocate me?" she hissed hitting him.

"You bite me and now you hit me…"

"I am a lady and you are a ruffian…I bit you in self defense."

"You a lady? Try a monkey instead…" he said massaging the part where Rukia had bitten. "And that coming from a horse mouth…" she replied cheekily.

"Whatever…midget," he scowled looking at his palm.

"Bakamon."

"Bitch."

"Orangutan."

"Chappy freak."

"Dandelion," she covered her mouth but it was too late. Both he and not to mention Nel, who was right behind him might have already heard it. "Now what's wrong with you?" he asked bemused by her actions.

"Well what do we have here…" Nel said making her presence known. Her voice gave him a scare. "Itsygo…I didn't know you were such a baby," she laughed seeing him jump.

"Shut up…don't sneak behind people's back," he shot back.

"Aww…so cute…what were you two upto," she enquired.

"Nothing," Rukia answered quickly hoping that her lightheaded friend didn't catch the last word she had uttered earlier. "But it looked like you two were having so much fun." Nel said not taking her word.

"She just bit me that's all," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Rukia bit you? Where…show me," Nel shrieked.

"Wow…remind me never to surprise you," Ichigo said showing her his hand.

"That might have really hurt…I didn't know she had that in her," she chuckle and added, "By the way Itsygo…what was that last name she called you…I didn't quite catch it."

He scratch his head, "I am not sure coz it was muffled but I think it was dandelion."

"I knew it…and where do you think you are going, missy?" Nel said aloud. Rukia was trying to slip away but unfortunately for her, Nel saw her. Slowly turning around, Rukia said, "I was just going to the restroom."

"And you thought that I was going to fall for that," Nel replied crossing her arms.

"Fine…I was trying to get back to work before Ichigo started complaining again."

"Like hell…." he exclaimed.

"Hush…anyway no need to hide it…I have already found out," Nel declared. Rukia squirmed, "Know what? I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Well this guy may be stupid not to remember it but sadly I do," Nel said with a devilish smirk. "Hey who are you calling stupid," Ichigo yelled.

"I still don't know what you mean…" Rukia innocently responded. "Oh…you like to play it that way…then allow me to elaborate," Nel cleared her throat and continued, "The dandelion over which you made such a fuss during that time you got drunk in college…that dandelion which Momo and me thought was just a flower…that dandelion is actually him…Itsygo right?"

"Huh…as if…you are assuming too much," Rukia shook her head. "Eh? You think I would believe you…" Nel stated. Ichigo was processing what Nel had just said and when it finally hit him, his cheeks went red. "Ah…someone finally knows how to add 2 and 2 together," Nel teased him.

"Shut up…it's nothing," he shot back.

"I called him a dandelion coz his hair is orange….that's all…don't try to read between the lines," Rukia explained. "Hmph…I have never heard you saying dandelion except on that night and now…that would add up to something," Nel argued.

"And what am I suppose to say dandelion every now and then? That's not actually a word you can use often," Rukia was getting annoyed trying to explain everything. "Now someone's getting defensive…alright then…have it your way but 'm sticking to my version…wait till Momo hears about this," Nel winked and then bolted off.

"Nel…don't you dare," Rukia yelled but Nel had disappeared in a flash. She cursed under her breathe for she knew that Nel was bound to spread the news like wildfire.

"Huh…well…," Ichigo started but stopped midsentence as he didn't know what to say. "It's ok…just some misunderstanding as usual…that dandelion wasn't you," she tried to make it sound as it was nothing.

"I know…" he sheepishly replied. "Hey Ichigo I think your turn has come," she said pointing to the fuming director looking at them from a distance. He dashed off but stopped midway and said, "I'll catch you after the shoot then."

She just smiled watching him run to his work. Turning around, she made her way to the dressing room to find and strangle her motor mouth friend.

XxxXXxxX

"I don't think she will go to the extent of killing us….maybe make our life really miserable with all her connections but not kill us," Tatsuki assured herself as well as her friend who was driving the car.

"Say that for yourself…she might spare you since you are a girl but not me…I know she will find a way to kill me," her friend retorted looking at her.

"Renji…eyes on the road!" she yelled. The two of them had run back to Tokyo the night itself after hearing Rukia's threat. A week had passed since the stunt they had pulled and after much discussion, they were heading back to Karakura.

"You don't need to yell…I'm perfectly capable of driving," he complained turning his attention to the road. "Ya, right…and who's idea was it that got us into this mess in the first place," she stated.

"And who was it that agreed without any complain."

"I never expected it to turn out this way….anyway it's all your fault…you better say that to Rukia or I'll tell her myself."

"So you are going to sell me out…but 'm warning you…if I go down, I'm dragging you down with me," he said looking her in the eye.

"We'll see about that…look out," she screamed waving her hands frantically. Renji turned his head just to see a truck coming straight at them. He quickly turned the car. "Phew that was close," he joked.

"That's why I told you to keep your eyes glued to the road..." she yelled, "If it was a minute late we could have collided head on with that truck."

"Thankfully that didn't happen…so no worries."

"Are you kidding…we could have died and you act as if it was just a scratch."

"Nothing happened…."

"Uff…why do I even bother talking with a scatterbrain like you…"

"Shut up," he growled and concentrated on the road instead. He expected a reply but didn't get even a grunt. She was pissed with him and he knew better than to provoke her any further. After 5 minutes of silence, he could no longer take it for the only thought running in his mind was not about how angry she was with him but their other friend who was worst than Tatsuki. "K…fine…I am sorry…happy now," he said a little too loud.

"What made you apologize?" she responded with a smirk.

"The thought of Rukia shooting me," he admitted hiding his fear. She laughed, "Renji aren't you getting a little carried away?"

"I can't help it…I don't know what made me listen to you in the first place…I could have been in Paris or Hawaii now surrounded by girls…but instead I'm on the road to attend my funeral," he exclaimed.

"Relax Mr. Hot shot…you can still have that vacation anytime you want…and I assure you even in the worst possible scenario, she'll only sever all ties with us…even she won't want to be label a murderer," she joked.

"Remember that time when I told our classmates that she still wore chappy underwear…" he responded in a serious tone. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything. "So even you don't have any words…" he hissed, "I had to leave my home for a week all because she wanted blood in exchange for the joke I made."

She remembered the incident clearly. No one thought that she would react that way to the comment made by a silly boy. Rukia was so mad that no could console her and that was the first time that they had seen her Kuchiki side. Poor Renji had to leave town while her parents tried to pacify her. In the end, as usual, it was Ichigo who knocked some sense into her. Reflecting back on the incident, she understood what Renji meant. With a sigh, she said, "Well we never know what to expect from Rukia…anyway I think their shoot will be over for today…we should have started sooner."

"It's better in the night…she won't be able to notice us," he said looking around nervously. Getting annoyed, she yelled, "For crying out loud Renji, stop being so paranoid…its 10 in the night…I don't think she will be lurking around waiting for you."

"I know but I can't help it," he groaned. "Let's just head to Ichigo's place as planned and find out what happened…and if it is as you think, then we'll leave right away," she assured him.

"Ya," he said and turned the car towards the Kurosaki house.

XxxXXxxX

"Onii-san, will you please get the door…I'm busy," Yuzu called out from the kitchen.

"Ya sure," he went thinking who might visit at such a late hour. He opened the door a crack and to his surprise saw his two friends grinning like idiots on the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked opening the door. "Will you please let us in before we freeze to death," Tatsuki pleaded.

He ushered them in without a clue as to their sudden appearance. "I never heard from you two since that day…and you didn't even answered my call," he said closing the door.

"Oh well…there's an explanation to that," Renji replied taking his jacket and shoes off. "A really good one," Tatsuki chimed in following suit.

"Let me be the one to decide that…want anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Coffee would be nice," Tatsuki said with a smile. "You two head to the living room…I'll get the coffee," saying so Ichigo went to the kitchen.

The two of them headed to the living room. "Ah…finally I can relax my back and stretch my legs," Tatsuki moaned making herself comfortable in the couch. "Just don't get too comfortable" Renji pause and then continued, "Hey don't you think Ichigo is a bit too calm seeing us."

"Ya…that's what I was thinking…he was always the loud one," she agreed, "Maybe he's got something up his sleeves."

"Who's got what?" Ichigo entered with the coffee. "That was fast…were you spying on us?" Renji asked getting suspicious.

Ichigo scowled, "What's wrong with you…" Placing the drinks on the table, he said, "Help yourselves," and took a seat.

"Thanks…anyway you don't look that angry seeing us…after that incident," Tatsuki said taking the coffee.

"So that's why you guys came?" Ichigo smirked.

"Now you are scaring me…what's wrong with you," Renji exclaimed moving away from him. "Huh…" Ichigo said in puzzlement.

"It's just that we expected you to be really mad at us," Tatsuki explained drinking the coffee.

To both their astonishment, Ichigo started laughing heartily. They had no idea how to deal with a happy Ichigo, as they were only used to a scowling, moody and rude version of him. "Ichigo…if you are going to do something to us…you can…we would understand," Tatsuki offered not knowing what to say.

"You two were scared of me and Rukia…" Ichigo said controlling himself.

"Well not exactly you…more of Rukia…" Renji blurted out the truth behind their disappearance. "You two were scared of that midget?" he said chuckling.

"I heard that, you orange headed bakamon," Rukia entered the living room and seeing the guests, she said, "And why didn't you tell me that Renji and Tatsuki was here?"

"They came out of the blue so I forgot to tell you," Ichigo stated without looking at her. Rukia marched upto him and turned his head around, "Look at me when I am talking to you."

"That hurt, midget," Ichigo said rubbing his neck. "You asked for it," she stuck her tongue out.

"Jeez…you are such an annoying brat…it was better when you were an uptight Kuchiki," he declared. Arms akimbo, she said, "Say that again coz if that's what you want…it can be easily arranged."

They locked eyes for a while but it was Ichigo who broke it off with a grunt, "I was just kidding…"

Rukia flashed him a smile, "I knew it…I was just pulling your leg."

"Bitch," he grumbled and then grinned.

The two guests were watching the whole exchange with their mouths wide opened, not believing what they were seeing with their own eyes. "Umm…did you two get married?" Renji asked not knowing what to make of the situation.

"What?" Ichigo yelled startled by the sudden question. Chuckling Rukia explained, "Guess you two are surprised…but no, we are not married nor we'll we ever get married."

"That's right," Ichigo agreed and added, "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Well what are we to expect…we left you two ready to kill one other any moment and we come back to find this…I can't even tell what it is," Renji said raising his eyebrow.

"Let's just say your guys so called intervention actually worked…we realized how stupid and selfish we were and talked it all out…," Rukia cheerfully answered.

"Sorry…we are acting like complete idiots…it's great to see you two back on good terms again," Tatsuki said finally placing the cup she had been holding the whole time. "Yes…its awesome…the four of us like old times," Renji enthusiastically hollered.

"Will you stop acting like a kid," Ichigo complained. "Let him be Ichigo…after all he's really happy that he won't be killed by Rukia," Tatsuki joked.

"What do you mean?" Rukia said taking a seat next to Tatsuki. "He was scared to come down because he thought that you would shot him death," Tatsuki let the cat out of the bag.

"Hey…" Renji shouted. "Renji? How mean… maybe I would have cut one of your legs off but I won't have killed you…" Rukia teased him.

"Laugh all you want but my idea worked…that's all I care," Renji said moping. "I am sorry…but you are right…so thank you," Rukia said with a smile.

"Anyway…tell me…who confessed first…you or Ichigo…I bet it was Ichigo?" Tatsuki excitedly gushed.

"Confessed?" Ichigo asked.

"How can I forget…I have to explain everything as it is when it comes to you guys….I mean you two just won't relent unless someone first admits that he or she still harbor feelings for the other, right?" Tatsuki explained pointing at the two of them.

"Whoa…hold it right there…it's not like your assumption…we got back as in we are only and strictly friends…nothing more and nothing less," Ichigo said holding his hands up.

Tatsuki, baffled by the answer, turned to look at Rukia who also nodded her head in agreement. "But..but…" Tatsuki started.

"That's bullshit," Renji interrupted, "Then why were you two avoiding each other for the last 7 years…if you were suppose to be only friends, then you could have done it long time back…you two are simply scared to acknowledge the fact that the feeling is still there…that it still lingers.'

Their friend's words came as a surprise to both of them. They looked at each other, and then Rukia suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sorry…sorry," Rukia said suppressing the laughter, "I know how it might look but trust me…even I thought the feelings might be there but there's nothing now…we were too scared to find out but now we do…the feelings have changed and we are just happy that we can be friends again."

"Here we go again…Renji let them be…in the end one of them is going to come to us begging for our help…that time we'll see but for now…let's just accept their cock and bull story," Tatsuki said turning to Renji oblivious of the other two present.

"Ya…you are right…anyway it's much better that they are at least friends now…less hectic," Renji agreed.

"Rukia, Ichigo…dinner's ready," Masaki came into the living room calling them. "Renji, Tatsuki! Ichigo, you could have atleast implied that the coffee was for your friends," she eyed his son.

"It slipped my mind," Ichigo replied scratching his head.

"I am sorry…Ichigo just said there was some guests so I thought it was some cast or crew members," Masaki said apologetically.

"It's alright Masaki san….we know Ichigo can be indifferent at times," Tatsuki replied smirking.

"Ah the four musketeers assembled again," Isshin said entering the room, "How about we all have dinner first before it gets cold."

"And don't worry…there's enough for everyone…" Masaki announced.

"Well if the midget here doesn't take the food for four people as usual, then it won't be a problem," Ichigo joked getting up.

"Don't get me started on you bakamon," Rukia shot back.

"Tatsuki, Renji…what do you think of my third daughter…don't you think they make such a cute couple," Isshin said with a wink.

"Dad…stop saying all this nonsense…she's not your third daughter or anything," Ichigo protested.

"Kurosaki san…we think you are lucky to have such a lovely third daughter," Renji said with a grin.

"I remember when Ichigo was 5 years, he came running to me saying that when he grows up, he was going to make Rukia his wife…and when I asked him why…he answered because Renji said he liked Rukia," Masaki said smiling.

"Mom…not you too…" Ichigo growled. "Masaki you missed one part…and when Masaki said that people were free to like one another, Ichigo sweetly replied, not Rukia because she was his only," Isshin said with a chuckle.

Ichigo was embarrassed beyond words. Without another word he headed to the kitchen. "I think we went a little too far," Masaki said looking at his son's back.

"Bah…he's a man not a child anymore…he should be able to take jokes…right Rukia?" Isshin nudged Rukia.

"Yes…right," her face had turned red as a beetroot. "Ichigo, don't get a head start on us," she yelled and ran off to the kitchen.

"Hmmm…..they are not kids anymore so it will be better if we let the past be the past and not bring it up again," Masaki said with a sigh and followed Rukia to the kitchen. The three of them looked at each other and Isshin said, "I guess that means we can't make fun of Ichigo anymore."

XxxXXxxX

"Stop…You don't have to go. It doesn't matter even if you belong to a different world," the man shouted. Everyone could see the pain in his eyes and they felt his pain. He was on the ground wrestling with pain. Blood streamed from his body but his eyes spoke of an agony more painful than the physical pain.

She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his, for she knew that it only bring upon more misery. Summoning all her strength she said, "Fool...this was how it was suppose to be from the beginning. Haven't I told you not to come in search of me? This is the price you pay for your stupidity." She turned and walked towards the door.

He screamed, "Wait". The girl stopped on her tracks, "Silence! Instead of wasting your energy shouting, you should save it or else you will die." She looked at the person standing next to her, "Ni-san, I apologize for my earlier actions…I am willing to atone for my sins."

"Very well…I'll leave the human as he is but he would hardly survive," the other man stated and signaled their departure. The door opened and he stepped inside waiting for the girl. She turned her head to look at the man one last time and whispered, "Goodbye, Touya…I hope we never meet again." The door closed and she was gone.

The man cried out, "No wait," but it was too late. It was just the darkness and him. He clinched his fist tightly and banged his head on the ground. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. A tear rolled down his cheek.

At that moment, a girl sniffled. "And cut," Urahara yelled, "I am trying to make a movie here and how did all the fans end up here?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly at his assistant. All the female cast and crew had come to watch the scene and most of them were in tears. His assistant bowed his head and answered, "I tried to stop them but they were too much for me."

"Ah…," he scratched his head, "Anyway we'll take a break for now. Good job everyone." He headed for his room with his assistant in tow.

The instant the director left, Ichigo was cornered by the female population. Since his fan base was mostly teenagers, he was finding it difficult to deal with fans that were older than him. He saw his two friends along with his sister standing at a distance. Excusing himself, he made his way towards them.

"What are you guys doing here? You should have told me beforehand," he said adjusting his costume. "We wanted to surprise you," answered Tatsuki, "And at the same time, take a look at your acting skills."

"If you were more like 'Touya' in your real life then she won't have left you," his sister commented.

"What do you mean by that? Anyway what are you doing here Karin?

"Rukia Nee-san invited me," she replied.

"Hey Ichigo, where's Rukia by the way? We can't contact her nor have we seen her," Renji asked.

"Do I look like her babysitter? Wait, don't answer that…I saw her last during the costume fittings," he answered, "I need to sit and eat…let's go to my room."

"Why don't we head to the dressing room instead…it will be the same right and Rukia might be there," Tatsuki said. Karin nodded.

"It will be too cramped…let's just head to my room. You could always look for Rukia later," Ichigo complained. "Now just be a good boy and follow us or I'll choke you to dead," Tatsuki said with a smile.

"Jeez…the way you put it makes me think that you guys just came to meet Rukia," he whined. Renji shrugged indifferently, "I suggest you shut up and just follow her." Not wanting to argue, he tagged along.

XxxXXxxX

"Itsygo…I never knew you had such a pretty sister," Nel was as excited as always. The room was buzzing thanks to her and Momo chirping away like anything.

"That's why I wanted to be in my room," Ichigo grumbled. Rukia was not there but they were forced to stay back by Nel and Momo. Tatsuki and Karin had happily relented. Renji being a sucker for beautiful girl had no complains. Ichigo wanted none of it but he ended up being there.

"This is not like Rukia at all…she should have at least called or informed us," Momo said bringing the cold drinks. Nel nodded her head in agreement, "Maybe she got caught up in some trouble."

"What trouble?" Rukia asked entering the room. Her sudden entry made them all jolt. "Next time at least knock the door first," Nel pleaded.

"Oh, I am sorry," Rukia replied, "I went out without informing you all so I was in a hurry to get back."

"Where were you?" Tatsuki asked. She had notice something different in the way Rukia was acting.

"I had to go and pick up someone. He came without warning so I had no time to tell you all except Urahara."

"Pick up someone makes it sound like I actually needed someone to pick me up," a cool voice commented. Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. A man with messy black hair, pale white skin and green eyes stood at the entrance of the door. "Well you can put it that way too," Rukia smirked, "I had to come and get you or else you would have never agreed to come here on your own. And moreover I had wanted you to meet all of them," she moved aside.

"For now this is everyone and everyone this is Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Alright…but who is he?" Nel questioned. "He is the owner of the Arrancar Corporations," Rukia answered.

"Yes just by looking at him I could make out that he was a big shot. But what I meant was why did you want us to meet him?" Nel asked.

"I believe that she wanted me to meet all her friends and in answer to your question, it's pretty obvious if you think about it," Ulquiorra nonchalantly replied. "He can be a cold at times," Rukia said with a smile, "I just wanted you all to meet the man I am dating."

XxxXXxxX

* * *

**_Would really appreciate it if you could leave a review...if u liked it or not or whether i should still continue with it or not...though its hard to get leisure time, i will still update it..._**


End file.
